Someone Save Me From the Hate
by naturalgeek123
Summary: Ryou Bakura had a happy relationship with, who he consisdered, the nicest guys on the planet. What happens when someone gets jelouse and takes it away from him? What about Ryous past comming to get him? I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! BAKUSHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1

hey its shadow!

night: dont you get tired of writing?

me: NEVER! bye the way this is based off an idea that yugiyamifangirl made called "You Don't Understand!" i found it hightly intresting and somehow wound up with a bakushipping story!

night:this is also a tea bashing fic if you like tea LEAVE NOW! who knows what crud shadow will put her through!

me:also im new so please be gentle with the reviews im not the greatist writer but i know a few that are like queenofthesilentones and yugiyamifangirl they have better stories than the crud i write!

night: ON WITH THE STORY!

Pairings:

AkefiaxBakuraxRyou

AtemxYamixYugi

MalikxMarik

HondaxDuke

JoeyxSeto

'thoughts'

"words"

/Hikari to Yami/

\Yami to Hikari\

summary: Ryou Bakura was not your average teen. He had substaned a happy funny relationship with, who he consisdered, the nicest guys on the planet. What will happen when someone gets jelouse and takes it away from him? And what about Ryous past comming to get him again?

~I AM A WRITER~

Ryou walked out of the building happy and carefree like always. He was thinking about what he and his two lovers Akefia and Bakura would do this weekend when he bumped into someone and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Well well well looky here we found the schools local whore!" a taunting gruff voice growled at him. Ryou looked up and say Usio the local bully.

Ryou looked around and noticed a bunch of people glaring at him. 'What did I do?' he thought not noticing a fist coming at his cried out in pain as a loud boomed of cheers ecoed the halls of the school. Ryou looked from where he was laying and saw all his friends glaring at him. Even Bakura and Akefia!

/'Kura?/

\Rot in hell you whore! I never want to see a smile cross you face again! You disgused me with your presents even existing on this planet!\

Ryou went wide eyed, hurt, and confused before a kick was conected to his stomack and he gaged a little blood. Everyone around him screamed "Whore!" and "Bastard" at him while he was beat rentlessly. Even a few teachers had joined in the crowd. The only people not there was Malik and Marik but they were home sick.

After about ten minutes of this the bully left while everyone who walked by kick him and went home. All his used to be friends came up.

"How could you do such a thing Ryou? I thought you loved Bakura and Akefia?" Yugi asked. "You know what don't even bother answering you are NEVER welcome at my house again!" Yugi practically screamed at him. Joey, Honda, Duke and Yami said pretty much the same thing Seto just glared at him with Atem neither saying any thing and then it came. One person you never want to get on the bad side of is Akekia. When hes mad he dosen't even care about the well being of the person he's mad at. Akefia exsploded while Bakura smirked at seeing Ryou curled up and wimpering in both pain and fear.

"YOU WHORE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO BEHIND OUR BACKS AND CHEAT ON US WITH SOME GUY! YOU CAN GO ROT IN HELL YOU WHORE! ROT AND DIE!" Akefia screamed in his face and spit on him. When Ryou didn't answer Akefia got even more mad.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT!" Akefia kick Ryou so hard in the gut he hit the wall and slid down to the ground in a pained moan. He opened his eyes just a crack and saw Tea smirking in victory at him. He had never really liked Tea and he saw a trumphint look in her eyes.

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know w-what y-your e-even t-t-talking ab-about!" Ryou stuttered under a shaky breath.'I never cheated on them! What would make them think that? I may have not been around them much but i just wanted to wait to tell them something!' Ryou thought as he let darkness consume him.

Akefia had tears running down his face. Bakura looked shocked that Akefia would actually hurt Ryou physically but didnt say anything because he agreed with it. They had heard earlyer that day about ryou being seen with other guys. At first they brushed it off as hes just hangging out with his friends but then they heard about how Ryou was kissing and sleeping with them and Akefia and him had noticed the less time they spent with Ryou. This sent both of them into a rage against poor sweet little Ryou.

"K-Kefia...why?" Ryou looked up to him with his sad tear stained face and chocolate brown eyes meeting his crimsom. "I didn't do anything!"

Akefia regained his posture and snorted. "I wont belive a whore you slut!" and he walked off along with the others. Ryou had only one hope 'Mabye Malik and Marik will listen to me. At least I hope they do.'

Ryou very slowly got up and walked out the school winceing with every step. He half exspected Akefia and Bakura to come out and beat him up again. 'Its just like what HE did.' Thought Ryou sadly as he made it to Maliks door. 'Well here gose nothing.' Ryou thought as he lifted his stronger hand and knocked softly on the door.

He heard the shuffling of feet and something that sounded a lot like "I've got it."

Marik opened the door and glared at Ryou but that softened at the site of the beat up child.

"What the hell! MALIK GET DOWN HERE!" Marik panicked and let Ryou in and set gim on the couch "What the fuck happened Ry! You look like a train hit you or something!"

"It feels like it." He muttered and looked down. Malik came down and gasped at the site of Ryou like Marik.

"Ry what happened!" Malik asked also paniked "Who did this to you!" Malik looked ready to kill whoever did this to Ryou "Tell me and I'll kill them!"

"Please don't." Ryou wispered.

"Why not?" Marik asked in his very OOC concerned whisper.

"Because it was..." Ryou paused for a very long time and started sobbing again. Marik and Malik were throughly confused and worried so they tried to confort Ryou. "I-I-It w-w-was AKEFIA!" he shouted the last part and continued sobbing.

Malik and Marik looked at eachother and both had the same want of revenge against Akefia.

"And what did Bakura and the others do?" Malik asked softly.

"They told me I deserved it and watched while Akefia kicked me into a wall after i had already been beaten up by Usio." Ryou paused while Marik looked ready for blood and Malik looked ready to get it.

Ryou noticed the looks and got nerves 'Mabye this wasn't the best idea.' Ryou thought getting scared. "I guess I'll just go home." Ryou said quietly.

"Wait Ry! Why did they hurt you?" Malik asked back to his worried face.

"They think I've been cheating on them because I'm not around them as much, but I've been wanting to tell them something and I kept queiet in my room a lot more thinking of the best way to tell them."

"Can you tell us?" Marik asked but Malik gave him a look of 'shut it now or eles' "Never mind." Marik said quickaly.

"OK I guess I'll just go home sorry for bothering you guys." with that Ryou left.

"I know Bakura and Akefia can be curle but this is not like them at all." Marik stated flopping on the couch.

"I know! Remember the duel with yugi's yami and how Bakura took Ryous place and got the blast! I can't belive that he did that to Ryou and didn't even let him explain! I mean I lock myself in my room sometimes and keep you but that dosen't mean I'm sleeping around!"

~LINE!~

Ryou slowly walked up the steps to his apartment and looked in the side window. He saw Bakura storming around the house cursing Ryou's name while Akefia just watched until he calmed down.

"I CAN'T BELIVE THAT LITTLE PEICE OF S***! HE USED US!" Bakura shouted.

"I still think we should give him a chance to talk." Akefia suggested.

"AND LET HIM LIE TO US! NO WAY AM I SETTLEING FOR THAT!" Bakura shouted again.

Akefia got tired of this and went up to Bakura. "If you don't calm down now I going to have to put you to sleep understand." Akefia said in a calm serious voice.

"Fine I'm going to take a nap." Bakura stormed off again and Akefia sighed. He looked towards the window and say a wide eyed Ryou shaking. Akefia, not being the one to let his gard down glared and walked off.

Ryou was shaking in his jacket. It looked like Bakura wanted Ryous blood. But Ryou took a deep breath anyway and opened the door silently and looked in. Seeing no one around he dashed to his room and closed the door silently and locked it.

He looked around at his messy room. It was trashed. Bakura had probley gotten mad and trashed his room. Ryou looked in his closet in the corner. There was a small box there.

"Good no one messed with it." Ryou whispered and opened the box to reveal a small stuffed animal, sented candles, some jewlry, two pictures of two girls one was 6 and the other abot 30, and a few coloring books.

Ryou took out the stuffed animal "At least he left this alone." Ryou mumbled and walked out with the stuffed animal in hand."It's been three years but I still miss you mom and sis." Ryou sniffed. He laid down on the bed and cried. After about 30 minutes of crying he got up and started cleaning the room his eyes still red-eyed and puffy.

~LINE~

It took about 2 hours but he finished. He quietly went to the kitchen and made Bakura and Akefia the kind of steak they like, raw and bloody. He put it on the table, wrote a note saying that he was sorry for whatever he did, grabed and apple and a glass of water for himeself, hurried back to his room, and locked the door again.

Bakura woke not long after and went into the kitchen for a snack. He saw the staek and note.

"Heh! Pathetic!" Bakura laughed as he finished his dinner. Akefia came in and saw the steak and started eating.

"What's so funny?" Akefia asked.

"Ryou left this!" Bakura just about burst out laughing.

Akefia quickally read the note and snickered "Idiot!" under his breathe.

~LINE!~

Night: I didn't know you could be so evil to Ryou!

Ryou: Akefia beat me up and spit on my face!

Shadow: If you think thats bad wait till the next chapter! someone comes that you REALLY don't like and in the next few chapters someone eles hehehehe

Ryou: this just going to go downhill for me isn't it! O_O"

Malik: BAKURA! AKEFIA! YOU GUYS ARE F****** A******'s! YOU KNOW THAT GO ROT IN H*** YOUR SELVES!

Shadow: Malik this is nothing compaired to what I'm about to do.

Malik: and whats that?

Shadow whispers plan in Maliks ear.

Malik:YOU LIKE RYOU YOU WOULDN'T!

Shadow: I would and R&R! BYE!

Ryou: Save me O_O"


	2. Chapter 2

Me: OK sorry for the hurt I put Ryou thru but mabey this chapter will get better... Shoot IT GETS WORSE!

Ryou: *reads chapter* WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME WOMAN!

Me: Nothing blam my mind!

Mind: HEY!

Me and Ryou: O-o"

warnings: abuse, cussing, blood, and yaoi. _**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**_

Me: I dont know if I put that last chapy! BAKURA DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Bakura: Why me?

Me: I might make this chapter better for Ry if you do. I already told you what I have in store so DO IT!

Bakura: Fine! Geek/Shadow dosen't own squat percent or YUGIOH! Hell shea dosen't even own her own car so HA! BEAT THAT SUCKER!

Me: *snickers then whispers* I'm not gonna change the chapter lolz XD

Ryou: O-o" BAKURA! AKEFIA! HELP!

ALSO THANK YOU TheInsanitychaz and YamiBakura1988 for such nice reviews. I read them and practicaly screamed SOMEONE LIKES MY STORIES! !

~Writers RULE!~

No one had cared that Ryou wasn't happy for over 3 weeks and he soon fell into a deep depresion. He didn't know what to do. He was pretty much a slave to Bakura and Akefia now, if he did anything wrong they would hit him. They even bought shock callors so he wouldn't run past the big oak tree that was right in the middle of the front yard.

It just happened to be Thanksgiving break when Ryou checked the mail and had the stuffel a scream. It was a letter from HIM! He read it over and almost passed out. They were releasing HIM from prison early because of good behavior and HE would be living in the duplex not far from where Ryou lived under LIGHT parol meaning HE could be in the town only.

Ryou ran inside like hell was chasing him. He didn't see were he was going and ran into the 2 people he REALLY didn't want to see in his VERY vulnerable state.

"WHAT THE HELL RYOU! YOU LOOK LIKE HELL'S CHASEING YOU!" Bakura yelled.

Ryou was shaking at all the stuff he had to take in and just dashed to his room, locked the door, and sobed into his sisters cat stuffed animal.

~TIME SKIP!~

It was two hours later that Ryou steped out of the room. Akefia and Bakura had tried to talk to him but he wouldn't open the door or speak. They had decided that leaving him alone for a while was the best thing to do and left.

Ryou looked around with him big puffy red eyes and slowly walked down the hall and peaked into the kitchen were he saw Bakura and Akefia talking about different things. Akefia looked up and noticed Ryou. He sat ready for anything. Bakura looked back to and had the same posture.

"You ok Ryou?" Bakura asked softly trying not to scare the shaking teen.

Ryou shook his head but tossed the notice from the police at Akefia and mosioned for him to open it.

He gave a confused look but opened it non the less. Bakura leaned across the table to try in read it but fell short and landed on his forhead as Akefias eyes went from confused to wide as he read along. When he finished he gave the notice to Bakura and looked at Ryou who still stood trembling behind the doorway frame.

"Ry? Was?...is?" Akefia was at a loss for words to say. It was obvious Ryou had been scared by this person and needed comfort but wasn't sure if he had the right to comfort him after what he and Bakura had done. Ryou had made sure to keep well away from Bakura and Akefia, Heck he wouldn't even be in the same room as them for more than a second.

Now that Akefia got a good look at Ryou he didn't look that well. His hair was slightly messy, he had light circles around his eyes, and he just looked plain out worn, scared, tried, and sad. All in all he looked depressed and broken, like he could snap at any given second.

"WHAT THE HELL? CHARGED WITH ABUSE, RAPE, AND MURDER?" Bakura shouted anger clearly in his eyes. He haddent ment to shout so loud and Ryou took it as he was mad at him and trembled more. Bakura stood up and stormed over to Ryou for answers not even noticing the pure teirer in Ryous dull red eyes.

"WELL?" Bakura shouted at Ryou who just stood there trembling as he looked at Bakura. Ryou started to slightly twitch his arm.

"Bakura calm down please." Akefia said in a soothing voice. He had seen the teirer in Ryous eyes, like he was stuck in the past, and the small twitch. He knew Ryou was about to break even though he looked broken already.

"CALM DOWN! WE HAVE A MURDER PRACTICALY OUTSIDE OUR DOORSTEP! IM NOT CALMING DOWN! RYOU WHO IS HE?" Bakura tossed the last question over his sholder with the anger still in his eyes. He finally noticed the twitch that had slowly gotten bigger.

"Ry? You ok?" Akefia said slowly and calmly. Ryou didn't respond for a minute and his eyes had shadows behind them like he was remembering something. And then...he came back and...just...snaped. A light sob was heard before Ryou hunched his back and screamed "STOP!" loud in long as tears came down his face quickaly and swiftly.

Ryou couldnt take it and dashed to his room, slamed the door, grabed his sisters cat stuff animal, opened the window, jumped out, and climbed down a tree and ran. He didn't know where he was going but didn't really care at this point. They were acting just like HIM and he couldn't take it anymore.

He found himself at the park and colapsed on a bench. He looked around and spotted his favorite tree. His legs screamed in protest wanting to rest, but he forced them to move and clime the tree.

He got to the top and went inside a small treehouse. This was his only safe place. It had freash food and water because it was an old apple tree that ALWAYS had freash apples to eat and in the trung there was a small gash that held rain water. He had a small moter for electicity and a heating pan to put water in it to boil and make it clean. a tiny mat, blanket, and pillow in te corner was the only thing to sleep on. There was a bucket of water and some soap to clean himself. The roof had a sky light to watch the stars. There was an easy bake oven in the corner to cook small meals. It was about 7 feet high and 10 feet wide and was hidden by all the branches and leaves of the tree. He had also painted it so it blend in with the leaves as another branch.

Ryou just layed down on the mat and sobed to himself. His memories that were in the back of his mind resurfacing once again. He soon fell asleep clutching the stuffed animal.

~With Bakura and Akefia~

Ryou had just ran out of the hallway and into his rooom slaming the door. Bakura stood stuned while Akefia looked like a deer in headlights. Akefia had suspected Ryou to snap but he didn't think he would scream at them.

After about 5 minutes they decided to talk to Ryou. They were happy that it was open but when they walked in they saw the window open and no Ryou.

"Shit. I knew this was comming." Akefia muttered and ran downstairs and grabbed the phone dialing Atem, Yami, and Yugi's number. Marik and Malik were in Egypt for two months so it was no use calling them.

"Hello?" Yugi's voice ran thrue the phone line.

"YUGI! GET THE REST OF THE GANG AND COME OVER TO RYOU'S IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!" Akefia shouted thrue the phone line then promptly hung up without a response. He turned to see Bakura slowly walking down the stairs eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Bakura...not you to." Akefia whispered and went over and gave Bakura a hug while he sobed into Akefia's chest dampining his cloths.

"R-Ry's blocking the link! He's never blocked the link even if he was mad at me!" Bakura sobbed his heart torn in two because Ryou wasn't near. Even when he had hurt him Ryou wouldn't run and scream. He still loved Ryou and he may have just blown it.

Akefia's head shot up as the doorbell rang.

"Let's find Ry." Akefia whispered into Bakura's ear.

~I CAN'T WRITE A HAPPY FIC! T^T~

Me: Well um thats all for now hehe *sweatdrops*

Akefia: YOU MADE BAKURA CRY AS WELL AS RYOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU WHITCH!

Ryou: *still stuck in past thoughts* NO LEAVE ME ALONE! *runs off to hiding place*

Bakura: WT* DO YOU HAVE AGAINST US!

Me: nothing I'm just not as happy right now. *shurgs* It might go away...eventually.

Akefia: Let me guess till then your gonna torcher us? -_-"

Me: No I'm gonna torcher Tea! I HATE HER!

Bakura: Good for you-

Ryou: *pops up perfectly fine* R&R PWEASE!

Everyone: O^o"


	3. Chapter 3

Me: OK I FEEL SOOOOOO BAD FOR RYOU NOW! T^T

Night: How could you do that to him?

Me: I HAVE NO CULE WAAAA!

Night: umm Geek are you ok?

Me: ya?

Night: Did you take your moodswing meds this morning?

Me: *pulls out her two machettes* hehe what do you think?

Ryou: I'll take that as a no. Geek/Shadow DOSE NOT own YUGIOH and hopefully never will after whats happened in this fic. O_o"

Chapter 3

Yugi and the gang arived at the house about 10 minutes after the call.

"Whats this about? I have a company to run you know!" Kiaba growled anoyed.

"At this point I don't give a damn Kiaba! Ryou's gone missing!" Bakura growled still puffy eyed.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

Bakura and Akefia explained the situation to everyone and they were shocked. Ryou NEVER screamed unless he was in pain.

"Surves him right! HE SHOULD JUST STAY MISSING!" Tea shouted.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled at her.

"And whys that Tea?" Bakura growled.

"Because he was getting in my way of getting to know you and Akefia better." Tea said stupidly. (A/N: GOD SHES STUPID! DIDN'T SHE SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO RYOU AFTER HE 'suposivly' LIED TO THEM!)

"Getting in the way of knowing us? Tell me Tea EXACTLY how you made it so you got the chance to 'know us'?" Akefia growled.

Tea didn't notice the anger and blashed her eyelashed flirtingly. "I might have told a cheerleader or two that he had slept around." Tea said stupidly again. (A/N: ok how much stupididty can one person have? Night: I think shes and endless black hole of stupididty. Me: agreed.)

"YOU LIED ABOUT THAT!" everyone shouted.

Tea FINALLY (idiot) realized what she had just said.

"I-well-I-I can explain!" she stuttered.

"Then explain!" Bakura growled.

"He's worthless! Why do you chose HIM over ME! I'm prettier, poplular, and rich! Ryou can't stand up in a fight for HIMSELF! I can at LEAST hold my ground!" Tea shouted hoping to end their winning and see she was better.

"Ryou's not worthless." Bakura glared at Tea taking a step forward.

"We chose him because he's sweet." Akefia said taking a step forward as well.

"Kind." Bakura took another step.

"Fun to be around." another step for Akefia.

"Easy to get along with." one more step for Bakura.

"Cares more about other people and isn't seflish." Akefia adds another step.

"But most of all because-" Akefia had her pushed to a wall on one side.

"He is not-" Bakura was now on the other side of Tea.

"YOU!" they both shouted at her and backed up from a terified Tea.

She ran from the house and back home.

"I can't belive you let her get away!" Yami and Atem said holding a crying Yugi. (Ok I may noy be the biggest fan of Yami/Atem but it's necessary for the story! OK?)

"Me either but we need to find Ryou." Akefia said.

Everyone agreed and went in different directions. Bakura and Akefia to the park, Atem Yami and Yugi to the library, and Duke and Honda to the arcade. The three places he loved to most.

'Ryou we'll find and make things right I promis!' Akfia said in his mind while walking down to the park with Bakura.

"We screwed up big tim 'Kefia. Ryou may be forgiving but he has his limits. I dont think he will forgive us to easily." Bakura whispered as they walked into the park.

"Well we'll just have to try and find out." Akefia whispered back and hugged Bakura tightly.

They walked around a bit. They didnt see Ryou anywhere but they had a feeling he was near. They decided another method of finding Ryou.

"Ryou!" both of them yelled at least a hundred times.

"Ryou! If you can hear us we're sorry! We misunderstood everything! Tea lied to us and we belived her! We feel like complete jerks! Please come out! Please!" Bakura pleaded colapsing on the ground sobbing and begging. Akefia ran over and held him.

"Don't worry 'Kura we'll find him. I promis." Akefia said rocking Bakura back and forth trying to sooth the sobbing crushed broken and defeated dark in his arms that continued to sob his heart out onto his chest.

~THEEND...NOT!XD~

Me: ok I'm sorry for not posting this earlier! GOMEN! and ARIGOTO FOR THE REVIEWS! I even got a new one! *sqeals* Thank you Strawberry YamiBakura1988 and TheInsanitychanz for the nice reviws! *sqeals again* here are some bakushipping plushies and a *shudders* Tea...plushie but don't worry there is a dart bord, bazooka, noose, a mechette, 2 switch blades, a riffle, and a firework that comes with it so have fun with that! ^-^

Night: Dont mind her shes an insanity case. -_-" lucky me I get to live with her...yip...py.

Me: Anyway R&R PLEASE! I've already got the 4th chapter planed and written down on paper so if you want it I need 3 reviews and you cant submit more than once! XD see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok now I feel bad about this chapy! T^T

Night: You dont have to write it you know.

Shadow: Yes I do! If I dont people will get mad at me...if they're not already!

Ryou,Bakura&Akefia fans: YOU BETTER BELIVE IT!

Shadow: O_O" eep! HELP!

Disclaimer: would i be writting a diclaimer if i owned it? NO! so stop making me feel bad and dont ask AGAIN! :(

_~last time!~_

_"Don't worry 'Kura we'll find him. I promis." Akefia said rocking Bakura back and forth trying to sooth the sobbing crushed broken and defeated dark in his arms that continued to sob his heart out onto his chest._

~Now!~

Bakura and Akefia stood and walked towards the edge of the park by a bussy street.

They sat on the bench there for a few minutes before starting accross the street without looking both ways.

They didnt notice a SUV was headed their way and continued to the middle of the street to lost in thought to hear the honking of the car.

Ryou dashed down the tree at breakneck speed and pushed them out of the way earning a startled yelp from both of them before the car hit Ryou full on.

Bakura and Akefia finally heard the honking and a scream edmitted from the ground beside them.

Looking down ready to cuss out whoever had pushed them, because they didnt think they were in danger, they saw Ryou splayed out beside them and bleeding badly from his head.

The person in the SUV was a younge girl in her mid twenties. She called an ambulance while Bakura and Akefia quickally scooped Ryou in their arms. He was limp and barly breathing, blood coated his pure white hair turning it a deep red.

"Kura? Kefia?" A soft whisper caught their attention.

They looked down at the bloody bundle in their arms. Ryou's eye's were half lidded and his skin was much paler then normal. His breaking was ragged and light.

"Ry?" Bakura and Akefia asked to make sure they weren't dreaming the Ryou was alive.

Ryou used the last of his strength to clutch to Akefia and Bakura's shirts silently telling them 'please don't go! I need you.' Ryou passed out still clutching to the shirts.

A sirin was heard not to far away signalig the ambulace was near. When it arived they asked Akefia and Bakura to let go of Ryou so they could get him to the hospital. Well lets ust say they treatend them good and ended up ridding in the back of the ambulaceholding Ryou hand.

When they arived at the hospital he was stable but still clutching Akefia and Bakurs shirts and wouldn't let go. After 30minutes of struggle they finally managed to get Ryou unattatched to their shirts and onto a stuffed animal cat. (the one from home i keep mentioning.)

Ryou went ino surgery and about 15minutes later everyone else showed up. Bakura sat in a torquious armchair drumming his fingers in the lightly colored wood tears running down his face. Akefia sat next to him and rubed his back telling him "its okay" and "Ryou will make it!".

Everyone else just kept to themselves feeling guilty about all that had happened.

The worst thing in history as THEY new it walked through the door 3hours later. Tea Gardener.

"OH KURA and Kefia! I'm soooooooooooo sorry about what happened to Ry-ry!" Tea said pretending she was sorry.

Everyone glared at her and she hid behind Bakura and Akefia.

"What did I do?" She asked inocently.

We wouldn't be in this mess if you had just left well enough alone you bitch!" Akefia glared at her clearly trying to hold back a yell so he wouldn't be forced out of the hospital for disrupting patiance.

"And how's that?" She asked oh so knowingly.

That was it for Bakura. "YOUR LIES MADE US THINK THAT RYOU HAD CHEATED ON US AND HE RAN AWAY! HE WOULDN'T OF HAVE TO SAVE OUR LIVES IF THAT HADDEN'T HAPPENED! THE LIES YOU SPREAD STARTED THIS WHOLE THING!" Bakura yelled at her not caring that everyone in the surgery waiting room was now looking at him.

They heard a cough and looked to see the surgin standing there looking slightly suprised and anoyed. "I'll let that slide for now but please try and keep it quiet in the waiting room." they all nodded wondering why he was here in the first place. "Well I came to tell you he will make it and the surgery went well but he took a pretty hard blow to the head." the doctor, , paused to make sure everyone was listening.

"Well you see he hit the part of his head that holds his memories and may have amnisia."

Everyone looked stuned. Memory lossed Ryou? The doctor left everyone to their thoughts but said over his sholder. "Hes in room 601 on the 3rd floor but I would only have 2 at a time in there. We suspect he will wake up in a few days or so." with that he left.

Bakura and Akefia were on their feet the moment they heard that and ran towards the elevator, down the hall, and burst into the room Ryou was in.

Ryou was on a soft white bed hooked to a heart meter he was in some new cloths that the hospital provided. His eyes were closed tightly and his breathing was soft. He was clutching a pillow to his cheast.

Bakura and Akefia slowly walked into the room and sat down in the chairs beside the bed Ryou was in. Each grasped ryou's hands and softly cried.

~Line~

Me: ok so ya I got the room Idea because my mom just reasently got out of surgery for a herniated discplate.

Night: Oh and if you have questions on why Ryou didn't just die when he got hit it was because when he was hit he was thrown side ways on the ground.

Fluffy: R&R please! Shes also got the next chapy planned! XD just see what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm going for two in a day!

Night: Well that ands she's making up for not posting anything for awhile!

Fluffy: I'll do the disclaimer

If I owned it I wouldn't have to do this now would I? So BACK OFF! :(

All: ON WITH THE STORY!

~I HATE TEA!~

Bakura and Akefia had fallen asleep clutching Ryou's hands. Everyone ran into the room 5minutes later panting slightly and were about to yell at them for running off but stoped at the heart breaking sight. Ryou had let go of the pillow and was, again, clutching the stuffed cat.

Slowly sencing other peoples presence Bakura and Akefia stired.

"Huh?" Bakura said looking up. "Oh...hey." He said looking back at Ryou and almost burst into tears.

Yami and Atem came over and rubbed Akefia and Bakuras backs. Akefia didnt show it but he was highly upset by everything. The only people to notice this was Bakura and Atem.

"Dont worry. Ryou stronge! He'll wake up soon!" Yami said sitting next to him.

"Ok if you say so." Akefia said looking down to hide his glazed over eyes about to spill over with regretful and guilty tears.

The doctor came in and shooed everyone but Bakura, Akefia, Yami, and Atem out of the room.

"Well like we said he should wake up sometime this week. We will keep him on light medication so that when he wakes up he wont be in to much pain." stated. There was a sigh of releif and a slight pause before the doctor walked off.

~Time Skip...2 days!~

It had been two days since Ryou had been atmitted to the hospital. At Domino High Thanks giving was 3weeks long so they had nothing to worry about with that.

Well anyway...

Bakura and Akefia were heading down the hospital hallway towards Ryous room. They ran into the doctor about halway down the 30ft hallway.

"Hows Ryou today?" Akefia asked.

The doctor looked up from his folder and smiled at the two.

"He woke up last night and stayed up for about an hour-" the doctor smiled.

"THATS GREAT!" Bakura and Akefia shouted completely ready to dash down to the room and greet Ryou.

"But there is a slight problem." said rubbing the back of his head."He wont talk to anyone and refuses to eat. He has a look of fear if anyone comes into the room."

Bakura and Akefia looked at eachother highly confused. Ryou may be quiet but he knows when to talk.

They nodded and went into the room. Ryou was on his side and curled up in a tight ball. It looked like he was prepareing himself for pain. Bakura and Akefia looked sadly at him thinking they were the cause of this. They sat down in the seats and Ryou stired.

Ryou's eyes fluttered open and he looked around and where he was. A white room, comfy bed, machiens injecting flued into him, and loud beeping noises all around him. A hospital mabye?

Ryou looked up and imediatly stiffened. Two people. Both strong. One looked like him. Another had a tan and short white hair. Both on either side of him. He shivered in fear.

Bakura and Akefia had been whispering, hoping not to wake Ryou, till they heard wimpering. Looking down they saw Ryou shaking in fear below them.

"Ryou? Are you ok? How do you feel?" Bakura asked softly and slowly trying not to scare Ryou to much.

Ryou stayed silent and just stared up in fear at both of them.

"Ry-Ry?" Akefia slowly reached out a hand to rub Ryous head. Ryou flinched away at first but Akefia was patient. He waited till Ryou relaxed a little, hoping he relized they wouldnt hurt him anymore.

It took a minute but ryou finally relaxed and Akefia broght his hand down to Ryous head, careful of the bandages, and gently rubbed his head.

Ryou at first gave a confused look witch soon turned to Ryou closing his eyes in bliss and pushing up slightly on his hand.

Bakura soon felt left out and slowly moved his hand near Ryou and Akefia slowly removed his hand from Ryous head.

Ryou gave Akefia a confused and scared look. Had he done something wrong? Ryous thoughts were cut off when he felt another hand on his head slowly rubbing him. Ryou looked over and saw Bakura giving a sad smile. Ryou didnt want to make anyone sad, so he pushed up on Bakuras hand and closed his eyes again.

"Ryou?" Ryou turned his head to Akefia who had just remembered that Ryou may have amnisia. "How old are you?" Akefia asked slowly. Ryou gave him a highly confused look at the strange question.

Ryou stayed silent, debating weather or not talking to them could hurt him or not. He finally decided that telling them his age would be ok and he slightly trusted them.

"Ten." He said softly. Akefias eyes went wide and he looked at Bakura whos eyes were also wide. Ryou had gotten the Ring at the age of 12 and it wasnt until he was 14 that he and Bakura had acctually met, Akefia was allowed back to relive his life after Yugi had beat Yami in the duel to open the gates of the underworld. Ryou at the moment now was 16.

"Ok Ryou." Akefia spoke slowly trying to keep his voice steady. "Well I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Akefia Touzoku-Ou but I just go by Akefia." He smiled a real smile at the end earning a slight hint of a smile from Ryou who then turned to Bakura as he taped him on his sholder.

"And I'm Bakura Akefia but just go by Bakura." Bakura also smiled and Ryou smiled just a little bit more.

*RYOUISCUTE!XD*

Me: sorry for the long wait! XD School and family bis got in the way!

Fluffy: R&R PLEASE! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

OK! I want to continue the story but I need some advice! Should I add magic or not? Because I've got two different vesions made up in my wacked up mind and its really confusing me! *dizzy spell* OHHHH! PRETTY RAINBOW BROWNIES! NO PLEASE STAY! I JUST WANT TO EAT A SANWHICH WITH YOU!

Night: so ya please vote! and I'm stuck with a loony hikari/sister great! -_-"

Fluffy: *hold up laughing gas tank*

Night: um? what are you doing with that and where did you get it?

Fluffy: Hospital and think about your hikari/sister for a second.*smirks*

Night:...you didnt...

Fluffy:*nods*

Night: YOU LITTLE-

Shadow: VOTERS GET FREE CUPCAKE SUGAR CREAMPUFFS WITH EVERY REVIEW!

Night&Fluffy: ?

Shadow: P.S. sorry for spaming your inbox with my usless junk! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Ok lolz XD those were some fun review I got from the story and this one! AND OMR! :( They got rid of the in my story! NOW I'M MAD!...OK by voters count...I SHALL USE MAGIC! XD I personally think this was the best version, but I wanted my readers opinons so ya! THANKS GUYS!

Night: She owns nothing so if you ask again i will sick our pets on you... GOT IT!

Shadow: On with the story! Sorry for the long wait stupid homework and other stuff to do with school got in the way NOT TO MENTION THAT MY ARCH NEMISIS IS A FREKIN AIR HEAD WHO WONT LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE! I think he's a loony! :(

Night: He pretty much called her a few bad words in class, tried to steal her friends, has her birthday, and decided to try and win her heart... -_-" for once I agree with you Shad.

Shadow: Also! No worries Shadowsgirl09! XD I love reviews that help me out! I'll try and figure out how to do those! As long as they're helpful I'm OK with it *Shrugs* I just don't like it when people start getting mad at me for one little mistake like my horrid grammer! XD I lost my product key for the actual microsoft word document so I'm stuck with word pad and notes on my phone. So gomen for the mistakes in that catagory they cant be helped really! XD

Everyone: STORY TIME! XD

~~~AMIAWRITTER?~~~

Bakura and Akefia were talking in front of Ryou.

"They'll want to see him." Bakura said looking at Ryou who was cluching the white tiger stuffed animal Akefia brought from the house. They didn't know it but it was Ryou's sisters stuffed animal.

"Ya... Hey Ryou?" Akefia asked looking down at the boy who was wide awake and alert even though it was close to middnight. Ryou looked up and tilted his head in a cute mannor as he continued to suck on his cherry popsicle.

"How would you feel about some of our friends coming to see you while you were in the hospital?" Akefia asked with a little hope in his eyes.

Ryou thought about it for a few moments.

'Who would want to see me in the hospital?' Ryou looked at Bakura and Akefia 'Well except these two... I guess if their friends of theirs and want to see me thay can' Ryou gave a small nod of agreement before continueing to suck on his popsicle.

"Cool! They probably want to see you as soon as posiable anyways!" Akefia said clapping his hands together.

Ryou couldn't help but giggle at Akefias childish ways, though it was muffled they still heard it and smiled down a Ryou.

"Hey! There's a start! I got you to laugh!" Akefia said happily smiling even bigger at Ryou who gave the slightest smile back.

"Hey! I can make him laugh to! Looky!" Bakura started to do really silly faces and the wierdest of sounds. To say it was funny was an understatement. It was down right hilarious! Ryou let out another soft giggle, this one more heard because the popsicle was removed from his mouth.

"See!" Bakura said joyfully. Ryou giggled softly again while Akefia was clutching his stomack to keep his loud outburst from waking other patiance up. After about 5 minutes they all looked at the clock. It read 1:30 am in bright blue numbers above the TV.

"Well we better head *yawn* home." Bakura said stretching and covering his mouth to silence his yawn but failing miserably. Ryou didn't want them to leave but he to was growing tired so he nodded and gave another small sleepy smile as he finished his chery popsicle and put the stick in the garbadge can next to him.

"Nighty-Night Kura-kun and Kefia-kun." Ryou said in a small sleepy voice sleepy smile still plastered on his face.

They both stared wide eyed at Ryou.

(Me and I'll end it right- Night: Don't you even think about it Shadow. CONTINUE NOW! Me: O_O" OK!)

They both stared wide eyed at Ryou. It was some of the first words he had spoken to them since the beating and accident.

Ryou saw the wide eyes and imediatly thought he had done something wrong so he looked to the ground and wimpered softly.

Akefia and Bakura were confused at the action until they looked at each other. They had a look of surprise and confusion whitch Ryou obviously thought was anger. They looked sadly at Ryou and crawled into the ginormouse bed with him.

They gently wrapped their arms around him trying not to scare Ryou but he flinched and tightened his sholders upwards into a small hunch. This action alone caused Bakura and Akefia to pull back surprised. Ryou thought they were going to hit him!

"Ry-ry don't worry! We were just surprised that you had spoken to us since you haden't spoken much to anyone eles since you woke up." Akefia said softly and smoothly trying to calm the frightened child.

Ryou just turned and beried his face in Akefias chest as he continued to sob. Akefia in turn wraped his arms around Ryou again and Bakura did the same. Bakura couldn't imagine what poor Ryou was going through, loosing him memory and something had obviously scared Ryou deeply in the past. Ryou was just so scared!

They all hugged for a few minutes till Ryou had cried himself to sleep.

~~TIMESKIP!XD~~

Bakura and Akefia had visited him for the past 3 days and usally didn't leave until they were sure Ryou was asleep. Some of the gang had come to see him on the second day. Ryou hadn't trusted them much apparently.

~~Flashback~~

_Ryou was sleeping peacefully on the bed holding the stuffed cat close to him._

_Bakura and Akefia poked their heads in to see if he was awake yet. Being 6am they weren't surprised to see him still asleep. They motioned for everyone behind them to stay back as they walked into the room._

_Bakura gently shook Ryou awake._

"_Ry-ry come on. Some people are here to visit you." Bakura smiled as Ryous eyes fluttered open._

"_Huh?" Ryou looked up at Bakura and Akefia. "Hm?"_

"_Our friends are here to see you. Do you want to see them?" Akefia asked with a smile._

_Ryou thought for a minute before nodding his head softly. Akefia smile and walked outside. Ryou heard some talking before Akefia returned with 7 people following behind him. They all looked at Ryou as he buried himself further into the blankets after seeing all the people surrounding him._

_Bakura noticed this and remembered Ryou had always been claustrophobic. Looking at Akefia, who had a confused look, he rolled his eyes and pushed Seto, Joey, Tristan, and Duke out of the room._

_Yugi walked over to the side of the bed and sat down just as Ryou poked his head out to see who was next to him._

"_Hey Ryou. How are you?" Yugi asked with one of his famouse smiles. Ryou knew from exsprients that even the nicest looking person could turn their backs on you and be the evilist thing ever, but Ryou gave a small smile back._

"_So... how do you um... like it here?" Yami asked slowly walking beside Yugi with Atem close behind. They all felt guilty about what they had said and did to Ryou._

_Ryou looked deep into each of their eyes for lies or betrayal but only found guilt and regret. He lightly smiled at them as they gave small smiles back._

_Atem and Yami pulled Bakura and Akefia outside with the others while Yugi atempted to get Ryou to talk._

"_Ok, what wrong with him?" Atem asked in an iritated tone._

"_Ya! He's acting really funny! Whats going on?" Yami asked slightly less iritated._

"_What are you guys fighting about?" Seto asked as he and the others walked over to the fighting teens._

"_Ryou's acting REALLY funny." Yami said exagerating the words a bit and glaring at Akefia and Bakura along with the others. They thought they had done something to Ryou._

"_We didn't do anything! He has that thing called amnisia or something!" Akefia said getting angry that they thought they had done something to Ryou but also feeling guilty that this whole thing could've been avoided had they payed more attention to their surroundings._

"_Ya! Apparently he hit the side of his head where his memories are and lost a good chunk of them! He dosen't even remember us." Bakura explained getting quieter the more he spoke, guilt and regret evident on his feachers._

"_OK so how old dose he think he is?" Atem asked looking guilty for even thinking they had done something to Ryou._

"_10." Akefia said looking sadly at th room where Ryou just shook his head, nodded, or sometimes shruged. You could tell he was getting uncomfortable with all the questions being thrown at him._

"_I think we should go." Seto and the rest of them looked at the clock seeing it was already lunch time."Remember I still have a company to run." He said before walking off Joey close behind hugging him._

"_Ya, see ya Ryou!" Tristan called as Duke dragged him off shaking his head at his stupidity._

_Yugi left pouting with Yami and Atem._

_Bakura and Akefia walked back in._

"_You ok?" Bakura asked noticing Ryous dizzy state._

"_Uh-huh. To many questions." Ryou said before crawling over and curling up in Bakuras lap._

"_Um?" Bakura asked Akefia who looked like he was holding back laughter at the adorable sight._

"_You seem to make a good pillow Bakura!" at this point Akefia had to go down the hall to laugh leaving Bakura to pout at the door Akefia went through._

"_No trust friends. To many questions." Ryou murmered in his sleep._

_Bakura chuckled. He didn't quite trust them either._

"_What's so funny Kura?" Akefia asked as he walked back into the room._

_Bakura told him then rolled his eyes as Akefia, once again, went down the hall to laugh. (Is it just me or did I make him TOO giggly?)_

_~End Flashback~_

"So those two that are always visiting you and refuse to leave until your asleep, are they your brothers? No offence but the pale skined one could passoff as your twin brother!" Shelly, the night nurse, said in a giggly voice that could brighten any mood.

Ryou thought about it and shook his head and continued eating his strawberry popsicle as he closed his eyes in bliss. He had woken up to her rummaging around the room for something and had become slight friends with her.

"You sure like popsicles don't you Ryou!" Shelly giggled at the face Ryou was making. It looked like the perfect mixture of calm and sweet at the same time.

Ryou looked up and smiled a little again with a light blush making Shelly a giggling fit again.

"So back to my earlier question. Who are those guys that come to see you?"

Ryou shrugged.

"Relatives?"

Another shrug.

"Hmm... Friends?"

Ryou thought about that one.

'Do I consider them friends?' Ryou thought for a few more seconds before giving a nod and continued to eat his popsicle.

"Well they do seem nice... at least when their not being forced out by the gards for staying to late!" Shelly laughed and Ryou couldn't help but giggle.

~~TIMESKIP!~~

"So Ryou can be released today?" Bakura asked the doctor who had oporated on Ryou.

"Yup! But about your eirlier question. We did the test and the results came back positive."

"I KNEW IT!" a loud shreak was heard down the hall. Bakura and Akefia turned to see Tea there.

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Akefia shouted.

"Um who are you and could you please refrain from yelling?" the doctor asked.

"SHE is Tea Gardener! She started the rumors that started this whole mess!" Bakura hissed and sneared her name.

"I've now got proof! He is a slut and soon everyone will know! YOU WILL BE MINE!" Tea shouted victroriously as she ran off down the hall and to the elevator.

Bakura and Akefia stood there a second before thinking the same thing.

'Ryou isn't a pure... he probly has sleped around.'

"You didn't let me finish." they turned to the doctor tears welling up in their eyes.

"Well?" Bakura proded.

"We did a background check and it turns out he has been abused and raped."

"BY WHO!" Bakura and Akefias eyes widening to the size of dinner plates before narrowing to slits of anger.

"That information is clasiafied. Sorry. Ryous things have been packed just be careful around him. He may be physically healed but mentaly he's still a child. We will do a quick hight check before he gose." the doctor said as he lead them down the hall to Ryous room.

"Well lets get his hight and you can be on your way." the doctor stoped outside the door and opened it.

Ryou was curled up around the cat stuffed animal with a small smile gracing his features. He looked so cute it took everything for Bakura and Akefia not to huggle him to death, they also had to resist 'awwing'. (XD Ok now thats totally OOC! XD)

"Ryou. Come on time to wake up." Akefia walked over and gently rubbed Ryous back to wake him up. He slowly stired and looked up at Akefia with sleepy eyes. Slowly sitting up he rubbed his eyes and tilted his head in a very adorable mannor.

This time Akefia couldn't resist his 'cuddle adorable Ryou' urdge. He scooped him into his arms and rocked him back and forth like a baby. Bakura, feeling left out, walked over and rubbed Ryous head. Ryou just gave them confused looks before he smiled and snuggled into Akefia and pushed up on Bakuras hand.

Akefia put Ryou down and he was noticiably smaller than he usally was. Bakura and Akefia shared a quick glance before covering up their confusion and worry with a smile.

~quick hight checkup~

"Well Ryou it seems you haven't grown an inch since your last check up!" the doctor said surprised. Ryou just looked up at him and continued to suck on his watermallon popsicle.

"I guess you just stopped growing." the doctor shrugged. "Well see you Ryou!" The doctor called as he, Bakura and Akefia walked out of the doors to the building.

~~FINALLY~~

Me: O_O"

Night: O_O"

Me: wow um just...wow.

Night: and you wrote all of this in a class.

Me: The teacher was boring and I wanted something to do.

Night: This was pretty much pure fluff.

Fluffy: Ya!

Me: And this is like 4 whole pages!

Night: OMR!

Fluffy: R&R Me&Night: *slowly nod and are still in shock* ya that.


	8. Chapter 8

Night: OK we have a slight problem-

Me: *flying around the house* SUUUUGGGAAAAAARRRR!

Night: that... -_-"

Fluffy: WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MAYBE THE PLOT!

Fangirl4ver:

OMR! When I read you comment I completely freaked and went on a writing rampage! My family had to come in a 3am and stop me from writing! XD THANK YOU!

AdeadBlackRose:

THANK YOU TO! I hope you like how the story turns out! XD

All: ON WITH THE STORY!

~~FLUFF~~

Akefia was driving the FordF150, with Bakura in the passengers seat, and Ryou in the back seat. Ryou was currently looking out of the window at the passing forest. He loved climbing and those trees looked tempting.

Bakura noticed this and turned to face Ryou a little.

"You know Ryou," Bakura said and Ryou turned to him, curiosity on his face, as Akefia raised an eyebrow, still looking at the road. "there's a park with lots of trees in it by our house. Maybe sometime tomorrow we can go? What do you say HM?"

Akefia looked highly confused, as he came to a stop light, until he saw Ryou looking ready to bounce for joy at the idea.

Ryou nodded egarly.

Bakura and Akefia chuckled as they pulled into the driveway.

Ryou tried to open the door but it was on child lock. Bakura and Akefia looked at Ryou who was totally failing opening the door. Akefia smiled as he remembered he had left the truck on child lock and mouthed it to Bakura who smile amused back.

Bakura walked up and pulled the handle on the door and it opened. Ryou looked bewildered, mouth gaping, and eyes wide.

Bakura and Akefia both laughed at his facial expression as Ryou hoped out of the car and closed the door. He spun around and pointed at them, with a smile plastered on his face, and called out...

"MAGICIANS! COOL!"

Those two words cause Bakura and Akefia to pause and look at each other before laughing so hard the fell to the ground.

Ryou looked confused so he went over to Bakura and poked his arm.

"Magician?" he said looking confused as Bakura sat up and grabed his hands still laughing.

"No-no, I'm not a magician Ryou." Bakura was still laughing lightly as he leaned forwards and whispered to Ryou "But I can use shadow magic. Wanna see?" Bakura pulled back smiling a Ryou who was nodding, curious as to what shadow magic was.

They all went inside and Bakura made balls of shadows to show Ryou what shadow magic was.

"OH! So you used that to open the evil door?" Ryou asked poking at a ball of shadows and giggling.

"No that was a child lock Ryou." Akefia said stiffing a giggle. Ryou made an 'OH!' shape with his mouth and turned cherry red in embarrassment.

Bakura and Akefia showed Ryou around the apartment. When they were done Akefia and Bakura headed back to their own room.

"If you need us we'll be in here. OK?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded, smiled, and headed to his own room as they locked and closed the door.

He looked around. It much was nicer than the room HE had provided form Ryou to stay in. It was sky blue with a large fluffy dark blue bed. In the corner was a large role-playing game called monster world behind the board was large been colorful bags in all shapes and sizes. His bed was on the other side of the room under the window so when he got up he could look out of the window. The purple curtains were drawn so the room looked dim. Beside the bed was a small bedside table with 3 drawers, it was white with a matching lamp. Books a papers with pictures scattered to room. Across from Ryou was the closet. It was royal blue with gold riming. The doorknob was a crimson color. The floor was pure white. There was also a desk with a computer on it.

Ryou stood in awe at the sheer size. It was a 20x20x10 foot room (length x with x hight)!

Ryou only had one question.

'Where are my memories of sis and mum?' Ryou started his search.

He looked under the bed and in between the mattresses only to find his journal, the desk drawers only held textbooks that he would have to study later on. He searched everywhere except the closet. He stood in front of the door and slowly opened it. He still had the childish fear that something was going to jump out and get him in the closet.

Walking in he flipped the light switch and was amazed at the amount of space. School uniforms and regular cloths lined the wall all the way to the back of the 10x4x8ft closet. It was the same carpet as in the room with boxes on the top shelves. In the back corner there was a small bundle of cloths.

Most people would think of this as nothing, but Ryou had a good eye and a small hunch that what he was looking for was in there.

Picking up the cloths Ryou saw his small box.

It was a lovely brown and looked like a treasure chest. It had a small lock that was opened by Ryou's special key. The lock was golden and the box fit perfectly in any room setting.

Picking up the box Ryou walked back into the room.

Pulling out the small locket he always kept in a small silver chain around his neck he opened it and inside were pictures of his mom and sister. Pulling his moms picture out he saw the key that was about two inches long.

Unlocking the box he pulled out all the contents. Candles and coloring books were pulled out, as well as some of his moms jewelry.

Satisfied that everything was where it was supposed to be he put everything back into the box. Placing the box back in his closest and hid it again, he walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back.

Smiling and the warmth the sun provided he made sure no one was looking before letting his cat tail and ears popped out.

Sighing he locked the door with his light magic, curled up, changed into his full cat form, and went to sleep.

Ryou looked like a small white kitten with black stripes going across his back. His ears were black in the back but white on the front and his tail was striped. He looked like the cat stuffed animal. He also had a blue color with the name _'Ryou' _engraved on it. There was also a small bell on the front.

A few hours later Ryou's door opened and two thieves known as Bakura and Akefia walked in.

They looked around and noticed a small fluffy lump on the bed. Pulling back the covers they were met with a small kitten looking up at them. They blinked a few times as well as the kitten who stood up, stretched, and mewed at them in greeting.

Bakura and Akefia stayed still for a few more seconds before screaming.

"IT'S ALIVE! THAT CAT STUFFED ANIMAL IS ALIVE!"

The kitten jumped back in shock and hid under the bed.

Realizing that they had just screamed in a defenseless kittens face they got on all fours and looked under the bed.

The kitten was on the ground with its paws in its head and whimpering.

Akefia and Bakura felt bad about scaring the poor thing and even more worried about where Ryou had gone.

'Maybe this kitten knows where Ryou is!' They thought.

Akefia reached a hand under the bed an tried to get the kitten who had looked up and was backing as far as it would go under the bed.

Way out of reach Akefia pouted and stood up with Bakura.

"Well we need to find Ryou. He was always better with cats maybe he can get it out." Akefia shrugged as he walked towards the closet to look for Ryou.

Seeing Akefia was going towards the closet Ryou watched carefully to make sure he didn't touch his box.

Akefia walked into the closet and didn't see Ryou and was about to leave when he saw a small pile of clothes in the corner.

'I'll just put that into the laundry room for him.' Akefia bent down and started picking up the clothes.

After picking them all up he noticed a small treasure box lying on the ground.

Grabbing it with the cloths he walked into the room.

"Hey Kura? Can you hold this a sec? I'm going to put these clothes in the laundry room for Ry." Akefia called as he tossed Bakura the box. Ryou's eyes widened as the box was tossed to Bakura carefully.

"Sure. Whats in it?"

"Don't know. How about we find Ryou and open it?" Akefia called as he walked down the hallway.

When Akefia was gone Bakura set the box on the bed and traced it curiously.

"Hm it's locked tight. Oh well Ryou wouldn't want me snooping around his stuff just like I don't want him snooping mine."

Ryou poked his head out from under the bed and looked at Bakura.

"Ry-ry I'm sorry for everything I did. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." tears started to roll down Bakura's cheek and landed on Ryou's muzzle.

Ryou walked out a little and pawed Bakura's leg softly. Bakura looked down to see the small cat petting his leg, whipped the tears away and chuckled. A soft mew of surprise was heard when Bakura bent down and picked him up.

"Hey looky! You have a color! Now lets just see what your name is." Bakura looked at the name and froze.

"Ry...ou... um." Bakura could just stare wide eyed at the name. He looked up at the eyes and sure enough they were the exact same chocolate brown eyes. Looking at the fur it was the exact same white.

"Hey maybe Ryou went outside! We could check there!... Bakura?" Akefia's marching up the stairs could be heard.

"Bakura hey! What are you... doing? Hey! You got the cat! Great!" Akefia said as he walked over. Bakura just shook his head.

"No. I got Ryou." Bakura said quietly.

"Um? Bakura? Sorry to say but thats a cat silly. Come on lets find Ryou." Akefia said looking at Bakura.

Bakura just shook his head and put the kitten on the bed.

"Watch." He said to Akefia who was thinking his boyfriend had gone nuts.

"Do a turn if you are Ryou Bakura please." Bakura asked the kitten.

The kitten stood up did a turn and sat down again. Akefia was bewildered.

"OK. Um... if your really Ryou then you should know my last name. Turn once for Bakura, twice for Touzoku-Ou, and 3 times for Kefie." Akefia asked and Ryou turned twice and sat back down.

"OK well all my logic just flew out the window HOW THE HECK DID YOU TURN INTO A CAT!" Akefia asked as he picked up Ryou and lightly shook him.

Bakura took Ryou out of Akefia's hands and rubbed his head.

"You don't shake kittens stupid." Bakura said as he continued to pet Ryou's head.

A knock was heard at the door. Everyone went down to answer it. Akefia opened the door and Ryou let out a frighted squeak, it was HIM!

"Hello, I'm looking for Ryou Bakura. I was told he lived here and have come to collect him."

~~Aren't I cruel! XD~~

Me: HAHAHA! You'll have to wait for the next chappy before you figure out who he is! Please leave your guesses on who HE is in the reviews! XD

Night: Your just asking to die! People will start rioting!

REVIEWERS!: YA! *hold up pitch forks, weapons, and torches*

Me: O_O" GOT TO GO! BYE!

Fluffy: R&R to save Shadow from the wrath of the reviewers and to get he to write the next chappy! XD ALSO PLEASE LEAVE YOUR GUESSES ON WHO HE IS IN YOUR REVIEWS! MUCH APRECIATION!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: ok TheInsanitychanz got part of my question write! So I shall give you a Ryou and Tea plushy. Tea comes with her own dart board so you can see where that Ideas going. As well as a Bakura and Akefia doll! XD and these Items will all be sent to those who guessed! TheInsanitychanz just guessed first.

Night: Sorry about how it went from super fluffy to dramatically serious! XD But there also will be some fluff in this chappy! Also she messed up in the last chappy!

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MAYBE THE PLOT!

ALL: ON WITH THE STORY!

_**NOTES!**_

_**/Hikari to Yami/**_

_**\Yami to Hikari\**_

Ryou: hm? *continues sucking on Popsicle and uploads story* enjoy.

Me: By the demand that I do so I SHALL CONTINUE!

~~T^T HE! Is a meany!~~

Ryou shrunk back in Bakura's grasp as HE stood there in their doorway. Making his color disappear with his light magic he snuggled further in Bakura's grasp as he shook in fear.

"We're sorry but only me and my cousin live here with our cat Bell. We don't know a Ryou so if you'll kindly leave me and my cousin have some business to attend-" Akefia was cut off but the mysterious man.

"I'm his uncle and know he lives here now where is he! A girl about your age with short brown hair told me so. So if YOU would be so kind as to hand him over-" The guy claiming to be Ryou's uncle was cut off by Bakura.

"Look! We said we don't know who he is so just leave us alone! And if you don't I will personally call the police and have you convicted of trespassing!" Bakura shouted at him.

"Listen here! If you don't hand him over right NOW I will call the police and convict you of kidnapping." the man stepped into the house only to be pushed out. The argument continued as Bakura looked down at Ryou shaking in his arms.

**\Ryou? Who is this man?\**

Ryou looked around confused by the voice in his head.

**\Don't worry. It's me Bakura. So who is this man?...you just have to think to send me thoughts.\**

**/Um? Like this?/**

**\Perfect! Who is this strange man?\**

**/IT! Is my uncle Jeremy./**

**\It?\**

**/For what HE did I will never forgive him! It has not right to be called a human... wait... last I remember he was put in jail! HOW DID HE GET OUT!/ **Ryou started panicking.

**\I don't know... wait! What's his last name again?\**

**/Bakura, why?/**

**\Jeremy Bakura, Jeremy Bakura. I've heard that name before. I just cant remember where. Hm...\**

"F*** IT I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" Akefia grabbed the home phone next to the door and called the police.

"_Hello? What is your emergency?"_

"An idiot wont leave me and me and my cousins apartment."

"_OK we will be there in a minute please hold on."_

"Thank you." Akefia hung up the phone and Ryou's uncle just stood there.

"I'm not leaving without my nephew." He said blandly.

"We'll we don't know who your nephew is." Bakura said blandly back.

For the first time the uncle got a good look at the tow of them and noticed how similar Bakura looked to Ryou.

"Wait a second... Your my nephew." Ryou's uncle pointed at Bakura who growled.

"Unless you came back from the dead I'm not related to you. And who would want to be related to your idiocy!" Bakura snapped at the man who pulled his finger back. Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"I'll be back." he said before walking off and left before the police arrived. Getting the license plate number from the man vehicle and a description of the man was all the police needed and they left.

"Hey Ryou who was that-" Akefia was cut off by Bakura who had put his hand over his mouth and made a shushing noise nodding towards Ryou.

Akefia looked down to see Ryou curled up asleep in his arms. Akefia couldn't help but give a small 'aw' at the adorable sight. Bakura glared at him and walked off to Ryou's room, Ryou still in his kitten form.

Akefia chuckled and thought for a moment.

'Ryou might get hungry and thirsty.'

Akefia walked into the kitchen and grabbed tow bowls down from the cabinet. Filling one with tuna and the other with water and putting both on the floor, Akefia walked into Ryou's to see Bakura petting Ryou, who was still a kitten, behind the ears as Ryou laid on the bed with Bakura sitting on his knees beside it.

Bakura stood up and walked over to Akefia. Both looked at Ryou for a few moments before smiling and walking down the hall to their room, leaving the door open.

~A few hours later~  
>Ryou woke up shivering. It was the middle of winter after all, not that Ryou new that.<br>He stood and stretched his stiff back and hoped off the bed. Smiling he wandered into the kitchen following the aroma of fish.  
>Ryou liked his cat form best because he could get around easier and quicker as well a dodge objects.<br>As Ryou ate a storm started to come alive outside.  
>Just as he finished his meal and drink a loud crack of thunder boomed outside scaring the poor kitten close to death.<br>Ryou looked outside of the kitchen window and thought he saw his uncle.  
>Dashing down the hall and into his bedroom Ryou hid under the bed, loud booms of thunder still rolling off the sky.<br>Deciding against sleeping alone Ryou hopped on to the bed and grabbed the cat stuffed animal in his mouth careful of his sharp teeth.  
>Ryou padded softly down the hallway towered Bskura and Akefis room, jumping every time he saw a shadow move, lighting flashed, or thunder boomed.<br>Finally making it down the hall Ryou carefully poked his head in to make sure they were asleep before quietly padding into the room.  
>Ducking under the bed, Ryou noticed that it was much quieter and dark than in his room. Sighing in content Ryou went to sleep his head resting on the cat as a makeshift pillow.<br>~ Bakura's POV real quick~  
>I woke to the scurry of an animal out side my bedroom door.<br>'now what the bloody frig could that be?'  
>I didn't have to wait long as a small cat head poked it's head into our room, ears alert, and eyes wide. It turned around and picked something up and carried it into our bedroom and went under our bed.<br>'Yup Ryou's a weird one alright.'  
>It was then that I heard the storm outside and figured out real quick why Ryou was in here in the first place.<br>~Normal POV~

After about 5 minutes Bakura looked under the bed for Ryou.

Keeling down beside the bed Bakura spotted him sleeping still in his kitten form.

Reaching under the bed Bakura grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him out from under the bed. Of course with much protest Bakura finally got him out and now was cradling him again.

" So? Wanna tell me why your in our room this late at night?" Bakura asked smirk and amusement clearly visible.

Ryou was going to say something before another loud boom echoed through the house causing him to squeak in surprise and bury deep into Bakura's arms. Bakura just chukled and place Ryou in the bed and slipped in himself.

Staying still for a seconds Ryou hopped off the bed and went under it again.

Bakura sighed and looked upside down under the bed, white wild hair going in all directions.

"What are you doing now?" Bakura muttered slightly annoyed until he saw Ryou trying to carrie the cat stuffed animal. Key word being TRYING! Bakura had to stifle a laugh at the kitten. Ryou was wobbling from side to side trying to balance his weight out but only succeeding in falling on his head several times before sitting up and pouting at the stuffed animal.

Bakura chuckled again and grabbed the stuffed animal for him and placed it on the bed before going back and grabbing Ryou to.

Ryou squeaked quietly again as he was picked up and put on the bed. Another roll of thunder boomed and Ryou looked around fearfully as he tried to settle more in the blankets.

Bakura sighed, he had never liked seeing his hikari scared, except maybe when he was scaring him, so it hurt to see him so frightened. Reaching over he pulled the kitten to his chest and scratched his head to try and calm Ryou.

Ryou slowly calmed down and fell asleep in Bakura's arms, still curled around his stuffed animal.

Bakura sighed again and followed Ryou soon after, neither noticing a mysterious figure in the window of the kitchen who had seen the whole thing.

~~THEEND!...NOT!XD~~

Me: This only took me about 30 minutes. Hm new record.

Night: Well that and you already had the basic idea in you email so-

Me: Oh whatever!

Ryou: Why do you hate me?

Me: I don't hate you Ryou I just wanna write this so bad. If it helps any I'm writing a new story with you in it how dose that sound?

Ryou: Let me guess, by the calculation of E_insine and your mind I'd say I've got about a 83% chance at getting this right._

_Me: Oh? And what do you think your getting right?_

_Ryou: I'm also gonna be torched in that one._

_Me: Well you kinda got it right._

_Night: She told us the whole story and I must say Shad that I liked it._

_Fluffy: ME TO!_

_All: R&R! XD_


	10. Chapter 10

Me: YES I'M NOT DEAD... yet. Lolz! XD

Night: I am in L-O-V-E with this story and by the looks of your friends so do thay! XD

Link: PLEASE POST THIS ON MY WEBSITE!

Me: Well if you tell me HOW I will! XD

Night: Link is one of our best friends so if any disrespect is done we WILL know and it wont be funny. Shads will give you the lecture of your life while I'll well hehehe *holds up millennium baseball bat*.

Me: STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!

Night: Ya shes mad because all she can think about is new stories.

Shadow: *Plot bunnies appear every other second... and some are EVIL! O_O"*

Night: -_-" well one those many plot bunnies is the next chapter of this story so in a way she's grateful.

Shadow: *gets out a bunch of bombs and tries to kill the evil plot bunnies... but acedently kills the plot bunny for this story... shoot*

Night: FAN FRIGENTASTIC SHAD! NOW WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!

Shadow: Make up a crappy excuse for a filler and call it a chapter?

Night: *rolls eyes* OK?

Disclaimer: Shadow owns only the plot but not the characters.

~~ This chapter sucks!~~

Bakura woke to something fuzzy and soft tickling his nose.  
>Looking down he saw a huge fuzz ball resting on his chest.<br>Another tickle to his ear and soft sleepy mew caused Bakura to look down and see a small ear under his nose.  
>The ear was attacked to a head of a kitten who looked curiously at him with his head tilted in the adorable manor like usual.<br>"Though you may be cute, I have no idea how to change you back to your normal self!" Bakura said looking sorrowfully at Ryou.  
>Ryou thought for a moment before jumping off the bed and motioned for Bakura to follow.<br>Bakura stood curious about what Ryou was doing.  
>When they walked out into the hall and shut the bedroom door so they didn't disturb Akefia.<br>Bakura turned around and saw the kitten still sitting on the ground.  
>"Well?" Bakura asked as the kitten started humming softly.<br>A bright flash caused Bakura to cover his eyes. He pulled his had away and saw Ryou standing before him in his normal form. Bakura's mouth fell open as he stepped forward and touched Ryou's shoulders.  
>"Ok, where in the beggaring heck did you learn THAT!" Bakura asked mouth still droped open in astonishment.<br>Ryou just giggled and hugged Bakura.  
>At that moment Akefia decided to make an entrance by opening the door.<br>"What the bloody hell is going on out here!" he shouted, eyes still shut because he was to lazy to open them.  
>Bakura just smirked before sending Ryou a plan in the mind link to which Ryou agreed.<br>Ryou scooted Akefia without him noticing and hugged him from behind.  
>Akefia jumped and turned around quickly to see who did that only to come face to face with a normal Ryou.<br>"Ryou!" Akefia shouted as he bear hugged Ryou almost squeezing him to death.  
>"Akefia I think your killing him." Bakura chuckled as Ryou's face scrunched up in discomfort.<br>Akefia let him breath for a moment before hugging him lightly but tightly again.  
>"I don't get it! How did you turn into a cat!" Akefia asked lightly shaking Ryou who had to grab his shoulders to get him to stop.<br>Once he did and Ryou got over his dizziness Ryou motioned them into the kitchen and started breakfast.  
>"You still didn't answer my question Ry. How did you do that?" Akefia asked leaning an elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand.<br>Ryou sighed and looked back at their what curious faces. 'can I trust them?' he thought as he finished making the breakfast tacos and setting them on the table.(AN: I love those do don't dis! Me and my family have them all the time! XD)  
>Ryou and them all ate breakfast and Ryou contemplated weather or not to tell them. Deciding to Ryou sighed quietly and ate quickly.<br>Ryou rinsed his plate and went into his room to get everything ready.

~~SEE IT SUCKS!~~

Night:...

Me: um? Night?

Night:... *eye twitches*

Me: ?

Night:... you call THIS a chapter? *waves towards computer*

Me: *slowly nods and backs away*

Night: FIX IT! AND YOU LEFT IT AS A CLIFFHANGER TO! YOUR ARE A TOTTAL AND UTTER-

Fluffy: R&R please!

Night: *eye twitches again*

Me: *continues backing up and hides behind fluffy and any reviewer who isn't mad at her and quietly waves bye to them.*

Night: ITS NOT EVEN 2 FRIGING PAGES!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: IM NOT DEAD!... yet. XD

Night: So your actually gonna update?

Me: YUP!

Disclaimer: WHY THE *bleep* ON THE *bleeping* SANDWHICH WOULD I OWN YUGIOH OR TAYLOR SWIFTS SONG FOR THE HUNGER GAMES? I DONT EVEN OWN A CAR!

Bakura: well put Shad, well put.

Me: I am addicted to the hunger games(do not own) but I do not tolerate spoilers so please don't tell me what happens in the story I'm still on book one so...

All: ON WITH THE STORY!

~~STORYTIME~~

Bakura and Akefia notice Ryou leaving quickly and soon follow him into his room.  
>When they got there they came to a startling sight.<br>On the floor lay a knife, tattered blanket, the stuffed cat, the box and it's items, a first aid kit, a lot of bloody bandages, gags, and toucher weapons.  
>"Ry? What is this stuff?" Bakura asked as he sat by Ryou who was on the bed.<br>"My past." Ryou whispered so softly the other people in the room had to strain their ears to hear it.  
>"What do you mean Ry?" Akefia asked sitting on the other side if Ryou.<br>"I guess I should just start from the beginning huh?" both Bakura and Akefia nodded. "Well it was the middle of spring and all of my family was at a reunion for the spring portrait we have every year...  
>~flashback~<br>_A 5 year old Ryou was running happily with his cousins and 4year old sister. They were outside playing in the, soon to be melted, snow._

"_Everyone! It's time for the picture to be taken!" Ryous mom Shela called from the back door of their little lakeside house._

"_Coming!" all the kids yelled as they ran inside. There was 16 kids in all, 7 on moms side and 7 on dads side, Ryou, and his sister, Amane._

_Once inside they all got into their places._

"_Say cheese!" his uncle Mark said as he set the timer and dashed within photo shot._

_A red blink, smile, flash and voala(?spelling?) one family portrait. Everyone cheered and went to have their family feast in celebration of the new family photo._

_They, ate, danced, partied, and just about every adult got drunk. Except for uncle Jeremy, who had left about 30 minutes earlier. Ryou stepped outside for some fresh air, his sister saw and walked up to him._

"_Wyou?" she asked and Ryou looked down._

"_Hm?"_

"_I wants to giwes oo my fwuffy!" she smiled as she held up the white stuffed cat._

"_Why? Mommy made it for you." Ryou questioned._

"_I has a weird feewing that somefing bads abouwt to happens. Bu' I's has feewings oo's gonna be oks and need its mores than mes!" she pushed the animal into Ryou's arms and hugged him. "Wyou? Tell mes the stowy abouwt what happens when wes die? Then cans I haew the song?" she looked up to him and and hugged her tighter._

"_Sure. When we die we become stars that protect their loved ones at night and clouds that guide in the day. When no stars and not clouds show that means they're at a feast with god and are having a wonderful time. When you see a shooting star that means all the star angels are still watching you forever and always. Clouds that are gray are saying something bad is about to come so get inside. Someday sis we will be star angels! The best of the best!" they both looked up to the stars to see it was a clear night with a full moon. "The moon and the sun are both gods temples in which he lives in and are the places where the feasts are held." Ryou held his sister tight and looked at the stars with her as he began the song._

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>

**Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone**

**Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>

**Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<strong>

_As the last notes rang through the cool night air they heard a call to come in but only Amane came in. Ryou stood still and he noticed something on top of the the house. It was bright and blinking numbers quickly. Ryou realized it was a bomb and raced to grab his sister before she went in but it was to late._

_A bright flash was seen followed by a huge boom. The last thing Ryou saw before he blacked out was him sister, mother, and father being incinerated._

_Ryou woke a few hours later chained up to a wall still clutching the stuffed animal his sister had given him. Groaning he sat up and looked around, he still had enough chain to look around. He was in a 10foot by 12foot room that was who knows how high, it was dark and slightly damp._

"_I see my new test rat is up. Or should I say test CAT!" a dark and menacing voice cackled._

"_Huh?" Ryou looked up when a bright blinding light flashed on. Shielding his eyes from it he looked up again and saw his uncle Jeremy._

_Jeremy just glared at Ryou. "Do you know why your here little Ryou?" Ryou shook his head no and was now shaking in fear. "Your here because of that bastard brother of mine stealing MY woman! And since you are half HIM I have chosen to keep you alive as a... Test subject. You are to this point forward call me master. Understood!"_

_Ryou shakenly nodded his head yes. "Yes."_

"_Yes WHAT SLAVE!" Jeremy slapped him hard flinging him towards the ground._

_Ryou whimpered. "Yes...master."_

_Jeremy smirked. "Good boy. Such a shame I had to hit something that looks like a twin of something as beautiful as your mother but since you have my brother as your real father its OK. I don't care much for half breeds like yourself." Jeremy spat in Ryous face and left but kept the light on._

_Looking at himself closely he found he now had a cat tail and two cat ears. He whimpered and tried to recall some of the breeds of creatures his dad used to talk about. And he finally came up with one._

_Werecat_

_Magic: shape shift and light magic._

_Ryou tried to shape shift but just couldn't do it._

_~time skip 5 years later~_

_Ryou had been beaten, tortured, whipped, cut, used as a...test subject for experiments in the Werecat, and, sadly enough, raped._

_But Ryou was strong and refused to let it falter his will to live. He new his family was looking at him from the sky and stars and refused to show weakness._

_He had a plan to get out. His uncle had been stupid enough to allow him out to the park once a week if he kept his collar on. In the past two years he had made a large tree house from pieces of wood he would steal from the construction area next to the park. He had also stolen food from the pantry and bought everything else he needed with the small amount of money he had saved up over the years. Yes everything was just perfect._

_Ryou waited till midnight before shape shifting into his cat form and out of the chains, years of practice had paid off. He used to very small amount of light magic he had to open the door to his 'room' and darted out._

_He kept his ears and eyes alert as he quietly opened the kitchen door that lead outside._

_Once out he closed the door and dashed to the park and his tree house. Lucky for him his uncle had forgotten the shock collar that night._

_In the tree house he slowly walked around to make sure he had everything before smiling, laying down and curling around his sisters stuffed animal, and fell asleep on the small cot._

~end flashback~

Ryou was in tears and shaking uncontrollably with every sob. Bakura and Akefia had tears falling down their faces.

"I have lived with my family friends who took me in after they found out what I had been through. Jeremy was put in jail for ten years which is why I'm confused as to why hes out now and so early!" Ryou couldn't help it, he was so scared and confused, he broke down sobbing his heart out.

Bakura and Akefia couldn't take seeing their little love in so much pain.

They crawled over and hugged him tightly each giving a small kiss on the cheek and forehead. Thats when time stopped.

Ryou went rigged shadow behind his eyes again. Once he came to he looked at both of them and glared.

"YOUR NO BETTER!" he shouted as all his memories had come back. Ryou ran from the room with Bakura and Akefia close behind.

Ryou was still getting his memories and didn't have the one where he forgave them for everything and both Bakura and Akefia knew it.

They chased Ryou into the park and saw Ryou dash up a tree and disappear.

"Ryou! Please!" Bakura called.

"Ryou please listen! We were such jerks and we are so so sorry! Please come down." Akefia asked tears threatening to spill over.

Ryou didn't come out for a few minutes and they were just about ready to give up when a soft call was heard. "You mean it? Your sorry?"

"YES! YES!" both called.

Ryous head poked out from the leaves and he was upside down hanging from the branch his arms crossed but his eyes showed sympathy.

~end chapter 11~

Me: OK so most of this was inspired by queenofthesilentones and fangir4ever who are suuperspecialAWSOME! XD

Night: We own jack squat so don't even bother trying to sue us!

Me: also check out my poll for my next story please! XD

All: R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Me: dun dun duuuuun! I'm back! XD sorry for the wait I just didn't have time to write much with all the test coming up and the fact that I have been working on a super special awesome surprise for all of you! Kyro knows what it is but please don't tell! *puppy eyes*

Night: She's been studying her but off for a stupid test for the last two weeks! I hate tests!

Me: So do I! OK! Now ON WITH THE STORY! XD

~last time!~

_Ryous head poked out from the leaves and he was upside down hanging from the branch his arms crossed but his eyes showed sympathy._

~Now on with chapter twelve~

Ryou continued to look at them his eyes softened at the look of his once lovers.

"OK. I'm sorry for just running off like that. All my memories just came back all at once. I didn't know what to do so I just did what I would do when I was little. Run." Ryou flipped down from the tree and stood up with his head down, tears streaming down his face.

Bakura and Akefia knew he was unstable at the moment and could blow up again at any moment in time. They carefully moved to either side of Ryou and lightly rubbed his back.

"Hey Ry. No need to cry. You had a good reason to run. I would've done the same thing if I was in a situation like that." Akefia soothed and he helped Ryou sit down.

"I just feel so weak and helpless right now. Like there isn't anything worth living for anymore." Ryou turned and buried his head in Akefia's shoulder and sobbed his broken, torn, and shattered heart out silently.

"Ryou you do have something to live for. We know we have been jerks-" Bakura was cut off.

"Idiots and imbeciles is more like it." Akefia added.

"But, if you'll have us, we would like to try again. If it doesn't work out can we at least be friends?" Bakura asked softly.

Ryou lifted his head to look at Bakura with red puffy eyes. He sat up and looked at the ground in thought. After a few minutes Bakura and Akefia were getting worried that they had asked for forgiveness to soon and were about to leave. They both stood up and started walking away with their heads down in shame when their hands were caught by something. Looking behind them they saw Ryou standing with his head down.

"I-I think I ... I would like... to be friends... just to start out with." Ryou said looking into their eyes with unsheathed tears.

He stepped forward and hugged both of them tightly. Bakura and Akefia smiled slightly and hugged the smaller back just as tightly.

"OK. We'll go at your pace, but when your ready tell us and we can be together again... just so long as Akefia doesn't have another mood swing and start clinging to you 24/7!" Bakura snickered and ran away with Akefia high on his tail.

"YOU MORON I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Akefia hollered as he chased Bakura around the park at top speed.

"COULD'VE FOOLED ME!" Bakura yelled back cackling.

Ryou giggled at their antics with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello..._pet_! I finally found you after all these years." someone said behind Ryou.

Ryou's expression became one of fear as the voice spoke. It was the voice of his fear, the reason he was terrified of the dark and cried during thunderstorms, the very voice made him want to run and hide.

Ryou turned slowly and saw two figures standing by each other it was Jeremy and...

~CLIFFY!~

Me: Guesses would be nice! Again I'm sorry for the wait! It's just been so busy and havoc around here! What with Easter coming up and so may things I'm doing for school and all!

Night: She's just had a lot on her mind and has been making cos-play customs for her friends!

Fluffy: REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: I'm BACK!

Night: Took you long enough.

Me: Shut it Night.

Night: She owns jack squat so if you sue her it will be futile.

Me: Why is she so mean to me!

All: ON WITH THE STORY!

~Last time~

"_Hello...pet! I finally found you after all these years." someone said behind Ryou._

_Ryou's expression became one of fear as the voice spoke. It was the voice of his fear, the reason he was terrified of the dark and cried during thunderstorms, the very voice made him want to run and hide._

_Ryou turned slowly and saw two figures standing by each other it was Jeremy and..._

~NOW!~

"Hello whore how have you been? Stealing my men again I see." a smirking Tea stated.

"H-How did y-you find m-me?" Ryou asked panicked. 'CRAP!' He thought. 'And just when I get used to everything again.'

"Oh Tea here did some research on you and found me, contacted me, and brought me here." Jeremy said as if it was an everyday thing.

Bakura and Akefia stopped fooling around when they noticed the tense air. Looking over they spotted Ryou slowly backing up with Jeremy and Tea following him. They quickly ran over.

"Back off dick weeds and no one gets hurt." Bakura said while Akefia brought a terrified Ryou into his arms to comfort and protect him.

"Oh I wont be going anywhere." Jeremy cackled. Tea looked confused and stepped in.

"Neither will I right?" she glared at Ryou as she asked the question.

"Oh no, you will be." Jeremy said as a sadistic grin took place on his face.

A purple fog formed around his hands and shot forward engulfing Tea and sending her to the shadow realm with a scream, Ryou buried his face in Akefia's chest scared that that's what would happen to all of them. Jeremy just cackled again and turned back to the others.

"Now _pet_ will you come willingly? Or do I have to force you?" Jeremy asked sweetly but hissed out the name pet. "I am very displeased that you have avoided me all these years."

"Ryou's not going anywhere you son of a bitch!" Akefia's eyes flashed a golden color before a large shadow wrapped it's way around Jeremy.

"Do you honestly think that will work, foolish mortal!" Jeremy cackled.

"What are you talking about?" Akefia asked never letting his shadows fall.

"I'm talking about how stupid you all are! Do you honestly think I just came up with some sort of potion or something?"

Akefia and Bakura shared a quick glance. That was more than enough time for Jeremy to release his own dark power and capture the two.

"Now I think it's time for me to punish my pet for running away!" Jeremy looked over at Ryou who was also captured by shadows and held high above the air.

"I think I'll just take him with me and if you two really care about him you can attempt to free him." Jeremy cackled again as he disappeared with Ryou.

"NO!" both Bakura and Akefia yelled as they ran to the spot where he had disappeared and fell to their knees.

"DAMN IT!" Bakura screamed towards the sky as he punched the ground.

"WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! WE WERE JUST THEIR LIKE STUPID DUCKS!" Akefia shouted at the ground as he to punched it.

The rest of the gang showed up about five minutes later and were surprised at the sight.

"Guy's? What happened?" Yugi asked.

Bakura and Akefia looked up tears streaming down their faces is rivers but their eyes were full of rage.

"Ryou's gone. Jeremy took him." Akefia responded barley controlling his rage.

"RYOU'S WHAT?" and new voice had joined the crowd and all turned to see...

~~I'M TO CRUEL! XD~~

Me: XD please don't kill me! Remember if you do I can't update because I would be dead!

Night: You do relies that you are soooo hypocritical right?

Me: How?

Night: You hate cliffies but look at most of your chapters! THEY ARE CLIFFIES!

Me: *rolls eyes* R&R PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: *still sick and in corner of shame crying*

Night: She's REALLY sorry about how short the chapters are! So please don't kill her!

Me: And this chapter.

Night: What?

Me: *sighs* and this chapter. *goes back to crying and mumbling about how she hates school*

Night: *reads chapter* You... why?... you know what! Your school and that jerk had an influence on this huh?

Me: *is still sad and sick*

Night: Yup so you can thank the jerk at her school for all the bad things that happen right now!

Me: *hugs loyal reviewers* sorry.

_~~Last time~~_

"_RYOU'S WHAT?" and new voice had joined the crowd and all turned to see..._

~~This time~~

They all turned to see Malik and Marik standing there. Now remember Malik and Marik are some of Ryou's most loyal friends. So you can see why they are all mad.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK RYOU?" Malik shouted.

"Look let us explain-" Akefia tried.

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TALK AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO RYOU!" Marik shouted at him and pushed him towards the tree.

Akefia's back slammed against it and he groaned slightly in pain. Malik through Bakura back while all the rest of the gang tried to calm them down.

"AKEFIA WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO LITTLE RYOU! YOU KNOW HE WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU!" Marik shouted as he slapped Akefia across the face.

Finally the gang was able to get them off Bakura and Akefia who were sporting quite a few bruises. The group stated to explain why they did what the did and how Tea spread the rumor. Akefia filled in the parts about Jeremy but left out that Ryou was a cat. After all of this Marik and Malik were practically seething with rage again.

"Where in the fucking hell is Tea?" Malik asked ready to make her a bloody pulp.

"Can I kill this Jeremy guy?" Marik asked.

"Yes, Yes, we all want to kill him now, but we need to know were he is first!" Bakura stated quite annoyed.

They all thought for a minute before Akefia snapped his fingers and he had a knowing grin on his face.

"The police notice! It had his address!" Akefia stated and a evil smirk crossed his face.

Bakura smirked as well while everyone else had confused looks.

Bakura noticed it and looked down slightly in shame.

"Well...you see... after this whole thing started he got a letter from the police warning him about Jeremy but we really didn't act on it...even after what we knew he had done." Bakura had kinda put himself behind Akefia to keep himself out of the others stunned looks.

Malik was the first one to start dashing towards the house with Marik close behind.

Everyone else stood there a few seconds before following suite.

~at the house~

Bakura quickly unlocked the door to keep Malik and Marik from breaking it down. Once inside they quickly found the paper and address.

"OK! Seto can you call some of your goons to back us up in case Jeremy attacks?" Akefia asked in his most serious voice. Seto nodded and started to call a few people. "Good. Now Marik, Yami, Atem come with us we need to discuss something." said people nodded and all the yamis followed him into the room.

"OK. Theres something we didn't tell you yet." Bakura said looking down angrily.

"Jeremy happens to be a shadow being to-" Akefia was cut off by Marik.

"Well with all of us combined we should be able to take him right?" Marik asked.

"Thats the problem, we don't think, even with all of our powers combined, we could even stand a chance against him." Akefia said very frustrated.

Everyone in the room was silent.

"So...we're facing a great foe." Yami said shaking with anger.

"Yes... his magical ba is powerful and I doubt that was at his full power." Bakura said shaking his head.

Marik couldn't take it, he stood up and punched the wall to add to the many other holes.

"I leave for two fucking weeks and this shit happens. Typical." Marik muttered.

They all look sadly at him, it was true. Everyday they had to face something different. Yami, trying to keep his title, Atem and Akefia trying to figure out this time period, Bakura dealing with the emotional build up over all the tears of being locked in a piece of gold, and Marik dealing with learning new emotions like love and compassion because he was born out of pure grief.

All of them had their own problems but somehow they managed to mix together into one big mess but substantial balance. It was like they all had a connection with each other that was silent but there, that was why they could be in the same room together and chaos didn't happen like now.

They started discussing plans of action between them.

~in the living room~

Tristen, Duke, and Joey(under the orders of Seto) had gone home leaving just Seto(whos case was that is he had men going out into this mess so was he), Malik, and Yugi.

Seto was sitting on the couch with his laptop typing (so typical) no doubt about his company.

Yugi and Malik were sitting there worried. Suddenly Malik remembered something and quickly dragged Yugi into the kitchen and closed the door.

"Malik why did you drag me in here?" Yugi asked.

"Well I think I know a way to get Ryou to come back." Malik said trailing off.

"Well!" Yugi said fully interested now.

"Well I've been doing some research on the whole Yami/Hikari thing and it turns out there's some stuff even the Yami's don't know!" Malik stated.

Yugi's eyes widened, something even the Yami's didn't know? How could that be? They thought they knew everything there was to know about the entire situation.

Malik nodded. "Ya! Apparently since the yami's have dark powers because they are part of the dark, we have light powers because we are part of the light!" Malik said clasping his hands together.

Yugi's mouth dropped open.

"Seriously?"

"Ya! Because it's part of our past they don't know about it." Malik said and Yugi jumped up and down excitedly.

"So what kind of magic can we do?" Yugi asked.

"Well lets find out! There are different forms of magic so we need to find out which one we each are! Since we're light we should be able to control light water and wind." Malik said thinking back to an old tale his sister had told him. It was about how the god ra created two different powers, dark and light and how they had to gain each of there descending powers.

"OK, lets try it!" Malik said as he closed his eyes and concentrated, Yugi did the same thing and soon both had little light, water, and wind bubbles floating around them.

Yugi opened his eyes and gasped. Elbowing Malik they stared at the little balls. Poking a water bubble Yugi giggled as it rested back in place.

"We still need to figure out how to move them." Malik said poking another little light ball and watching it fall back into place.

"Hidari." Yugi said and half of the balls of light went to the left.

"Well OK then. So we just have to speak in Japanese and we're OK?"

"Well I just use the first language that came to mind so."

"As long as it works we could be speaking baby talk for all I care I just want Ryou to be safe again."

"Welcome to the club Malik."

They went back into the living room and saw Seto still typing on his laptop. The yamis were back and were sitting on the couch. When they saw the two hikaris with small smiles and a knowing looks on their faces they rows a brow.

"What?" Atem asked.

"Nothing just this." Yugi said as he raised his hand and a ball of light formed and started floating around.

Everyones mouth dropped open and the hikaris giggled.

"I did some research and found out that since the yamis have dark powers, which consist of fire earth and darkness, we have light powers, water, wind, and light." Malik said smiling.

"So technically speaking we all have the same powers just different forms." Yugi said.

"COOL!" Marik said determined that with the help of these two they could all get Ryou back.

"So all the hikaris have these powers?" Seto asked.

"That would be correct." Malik said.

"Then why doesn't Ryou just use these powers and get himself out instead of waiting for us to do it for him?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because A) we don't believe he knows about them. B) The way Bakura and Akefia describe his uncle he apparently is probably the closes thing to satin that or is. And C) He's scared and you need lots of concentration to use the powers and if he's scared all concentration goes strait out the window at that point." Malik said annoyed.

"Oh." Seto said his face still emotionless but you could tell he was slightly embarrassed.

"So what are we waiting for let go beat the shit out of his uncle and save Ry-ry!" Marik said pumping his fists in the air. Everyone nodded, and sweat droped at his actions, and left towards the house.

~~At the apartment complex~~

They all walked up to the woman at the desk who kept track of all the people who come in and out of the complex.

"Hello! Who are you visiting today?" she asked nicely.

Bakura cleared his throat and asked. "We heard that a guy by the name of Jeremy Bakura lived here?"

She thought for a second and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but Jeremy moved out about two weeks ago."

"WHAT!" Akefia shouted causeing the girl to step back.

"Y-ya um he took all of his stuff and just left. I don't know where he went. Sorry."

All of them groaned in frustration and just decided to head home.

~at their house~

"DAMNIT! Now how are we gonna find Ryou?" Marik said fumming.

"I dont know but-" Bakura stopped to think about something.

"But what?" Akefia asked confused.

"I think I know one person who might know where Ryou is." Bakura said trailing off.

"WHO!" they all shouted interested.

Bakura looked down in anger then looked at all of them.

"Tea."

~...please don't kill me...T^T~

Me: um in my defense I made it longer... um that doesn't make it better does it. -_-"

Night: Nope.

Me: Great.

Night: Don't kill her she just got sick and is still kinda.

Me: *coughs and sneezes* AH! I HATE THIS! T^T

Fluffy: R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: *hides behind Night* Pwease no kiws mes! *oh ya and she's a chibi again...thank Jeremy*

Night: She's sorry for the lateness but she's been having some family business to deal with so shes been busy. Not to mention her internet went out so ya.

Me: *whimpers* here's newt chappy.

~~SOWWY! And wast time~~

"_WHO!" they all shouted interested._

_Bakura looked down in anger then looked at all of them._

"_Tea."_

~~wis wime~~

Everyone stood still for a few seconds before Marik smirked.

"Can I torcher her then?"

Malik looked at him and smirked as well.

"Yes, lets give Tea a _nice..._welcome home gift." Malik said evilly and for a second you would swear he was Marik.

"Ok! So we bring back Tea, torcher her until she gives us the information we want, and save Ryou. Are we all in agreement?" Yami asked. Everyone nodded and Bakura, Akefia, and Atem all contacted the shadows and brought Tea back.

"NOOO! PLEASE I'M TO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE YET! AND I STILL HAVEN'T DATED BAKURA, AKEFIA, MARIK, ATEMU, OR YAMI YET!" Tea screamed.

Everyones eyes went wide before growls could be heard and the hikari's stood in front of their yami's.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD LET YOU DATE MY BOYFRIENDS!" Yugi yelled causing everyone to look at him, who knew he had such a vocabulary.

"SAME HERE BITCH!" Malik snarled at her. No one was surprised by his vocabulary.

"W-what? I'm back?" she looked around at all the glaring faces. "Oh h-hey ya g-guy's," she stood up and started to back up. "N-no need t-to hurt m-me r-right?" her back hit the wall and she started to shake. "Y-yami! A-atem! You guys know I was just kidding right?" they just glared at her and she turned to Marik and Malik. "H-hey! We're good friends right?" Malik and Marik just narrowed their eyes further. "C-come on Kura-kun! Kefie-kun! Give me a hand hear!"

Bakura and Akefia growled loudly.

"ONLY RYOU'S ALOUD TO CALL US THAT! NOT A LYING SLUT!" Bakura shouted ready to shred the girl to pieces. (Night and Me: Do it! Do it! Do it!)

"Tea," she looked at Yami who was trying to hold in his rage. "We have a...proposition so to say." Tea felt relief when he pushed the other yami's away (Both: AWWW! DAWMN!), surely Yami, the king of games, would help his darling damsel in distress right?

"You can either tell us where the fellow named Jeremy lives or..." he motioned to the other yami's who looked just about ready to rip her throat out.

She gulped and looked at the Yami's before coming up with an idea and smirking at Bakura and Akefia.

"Fine." she said coolly and Yami and Atem looked please while the other yami's and even the hikari's looked slightly disappointed in not being able to torcher her. "But, Bakura and Akefia must become MY boyfriends and forget about the little whore." she smirked triumphantly when she saw the shocked faces. She was sure that Bakura and Akefia would become her boyfriends and realize that she was 1000 times better than Ryou. She could see it now.

~In *shudders* Tea's mind~ (Me, Night, and Fluffy: EWWW! WITS ALL OO PINK! *belch*)

_Bakura and Akefia were looking down at her smiling._

"_Tea, we've realized something." Bakura said moving closer to her._

"_We love you with all our hearts." Akefia moved closer as well._

_The other yami's had appeared around her and were smiling at her sweetly as well._

"_So you've finally come to your scenes to see I was the better pick?" she smiled in what she thought was a cute innocent way up at them. _(Me: In actuality she looked like she had a bus, train, car, boat, elephant run over her with a tiger clawed face and a THICK layer of make up on her face, all in all it was a sight that could make a toddler cry just by looking at her which she did.)

_They all leaned down and kissed her._

"_We love you Tea." They all said as they leaned in and kissed her._

~End day dream~ (All: Wank Wa!)

"Tea," Bakura said glaring daggers at her as she looked up at him. "You cannot make a deal in a deal like that. We'll just have to torcher it out of her huh Akefia?"

He looked up at Akefia who smirked along with Marik who was looking forward to hurting her.

Tea gulped realizing that she had lost, but then got mad. 'That Yami's are mine! MINE! Why do whores like them get them!' she glared at both the hikari's and made a b-line for them.

Seto stepped up and glared at her. She stopped and glared back.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Seto said in a cold voice. He had seen her look at Yugi and Malik and glare then walk towards them.

The hikari's and him may not be great friends but even so everyone here were the closest thing he had to a real family besides his brother so he feels like he must protect everyone from anyone who wants to hurt them.

"I'm trying to go. Obviously I'm not welcome here right now and would prefer not to die today stuck up brat." Tea spat at him.

The yami's stood in front of the door while Tea stepped past Seto.

Tea tried to move around them to get out but they simply pushed her back onto the couch and stood over her.

"WHAT? Just let me leave god dammit! I don't know anything!" Tea screeched as Bakura picked her up by the back of her shirt.

"THIS IS HARASSMENT! I'M GONNA CALL THE POLICE!" she screamed.

Tea was about to scream again when shadows engulfed her like snakes and she tried to scream and struggled against her restraints only to find it was useless.

"We know that you contacted Jeremy! Now," Akefia leaned in real close. "Talk slut."

The shadows around her mouth were let down and she breathed in heavily.

"I already told you I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! NOW LET ME GO!"

Marik walked up to her and slapped her. The sound echoed throughout the room and Tea was stunned and looked at Yami and Atem for help but they just looked at her in distant.

"You will talk you low life scum of the earth. And if you don't I have a way of making you talk." Marik hissed while Tea nodded terrified. "Good now where is he." It wasn't a question at this point it was a statement said in a voice that meant answer of pain will be insured.

"T-the g-guy con-contacteed m-me first. On m-my cell. H-he di-didn't s-say f-from where th-though." Tea stuttered shaking.

Seto walked up behind Marik and glared at Tea so fiercely that she shrunk back even more.

"It was on your cell phone wasn't it?" He looked at everyone. "I can trace the number and find the location."

Everyone nodded, Malik grabbed her cell phone and growled at her as she started to protest.

Seto soon had the number tracked to an old convenient store on the other side of town. They shoved Tea into the back of the car still bound and drove to it.

When they got there they all hopped out and left Tea in the car still bound by the shadows which could not be seen by any mortal except for the people the wielders choose.

While they were asking questions and looking at the security cameras Tea was making an escape plan.

All she had to do was get someone to open the door and drive her home and she would be free.

A few people walked past ignoring her cries for help but one old man stopped. He grinned at her wickedly and opened the door for her.

"OH THANK GOD!" Tea said relived.

"You need some help there darling?" the old geezer licked his lips at her and she nodded totally oblivious to the motives of the guy.

He dragged her to his car and she told him the directions to her house.

"Of course Hun but first I must pick up something at my place. You don't mind do you?" he asked way to innocently.

"Of course sir!"

They drive off and no one notices the evil look he gives Tea. This shall not end well.

~The gang in the store~

They watch as Tea is pulled into another mans car. Bakura is cackling as well as Marik, Akefia, and Malik. The rest just simply shake their heads in amusement. The Yami's had made a fake old man that would punish her and break her until she begs for mercy. The man has no name and live nowhere so it is imposable to trace them from him. Tea would receive 100x all the pain she had caused Ryou in the past few weeks and they had no mercy for her.

"Well that went rather well huh?" Seto said amused as he held up the tape with the video and voice recording on it so he could sue her for being an accomplice with kidnapping Ryou.

"Ya now lets get out of here and find Ryou with that traced number!" Bakura pointed up to the sky. "WATCH OUT YOU FUCKING BASTARD BECAUSE WE'RE COMING FOR YOU NEXT!"

Akefia shook his head and Marik and Malik looked at him. "Did he take his meds this morning?" Marik asked.

Akefia pointed to Bakura who was running around in circles around the store.

"Does that answer your question?"

~~Wend chappy 15!~~

Me: *asleep*

Night: *keeping an eye on her*

Fluffy: R&R PLEASE!

Night: SHHHHH! You'll wake her up. I just got her finally go to sleep after 4 hours!

Me: *wakes up* huh?

Night: -_-" Why me?

Me: I fought it was oo sewious so i's made's it fwunny at's the ends! =^-^=


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: *gasps for breath* I AM ALIVE!**

**Night: *past out on the floor due to a hangover***

**Me: *sweat drops* Yeah, up she went to the bar for a friend's B-day and she came home drunk and... well, you can guess the rest.**

**Bakura&Akefia: HURRY UP AND LET US SAVE RY-RY!**

**Me: O-O" O-ok?**

**Yami-The-Dark: Don't worry you guys, I'm the beta reader! Now you can save Ryou with good grammar! …Anyone?**

**All: …**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? *everyone nods* fine! I DO NOT OWN A F***ING THING EXCEPT FOR MAYBE THE PLOT! SO LEAVE ME THE F*** ALONE YOU LAWERS! Is that good enough? *everyone shakes in fear***

**~~Last time~~**

Tea got kidnapped and taken to an older guy's house. Everyone laughed at this. Bakura didn't take his meds and got into the coffee machine...again.

**~~This time~~**

Ryou had finally woken up and looked around, 'No,' he thought as he recognized the room, 'No. No! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!' He frantically pulled at his bindings made of shadows, only to see that he couldn't get free. 'No! Please Ra, have mercy on me! Whatever I did, just PLEASE!' he started crying when all the thoughts of what Jeremy was going to do filled his head.

"I see my _pet_ is up. Have good sleep I hope?" Jeremy came in with a whip, "Now it's time for your punishment, slave!"

Jeremy raised the whip high above his head before bringing it down on Ryou with a crack. Screams ripped themselves from Ryou throat as cracks rang through the air. Finally, after about 15 minutes, the whipping stopped at 60 lashes.

"Hmm. Well, I need to ask," Jeremy pulled Ryou to his feet by his hair, "Has anyone else gotten the only thing you're good for, whore?" Ryou stared wide eyed as he was placed on the ground again.

'No, please! Gods, not again!' Ryou begged as his shirt was lifted up.

"LET HIM GO JACKASS!" a familiar voice echoed in the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jeremy stood and turned, "What do _you _want?"

Ryou turned and saw...

~~The gangs normal POV~~

The gang was at home and thinking over all the information they had. Bakura and Akefia were glaring at the floor in frustration when they thought of a place that might hold the answers.

"Akefia? You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Tree house, right?"

"Maybe something is up there that can help us!"

"But how do we find it?"

They were talking in whisper the entire time, so no one heard anything but the last sentence.

"What are you two taking about over there?" Seto asked.

"Well...Ryou said that when he was little he had a tree house near where he lived. We were thinking maybe some information was in the tree house that could help us," Akefia said.

"You mean he had a tree house and think something might be in it?" Yami asked.

"No, we mean that when we get to Ryou he will be in a fucking tu-tu waiting to give us cookies! Yes that's what we mean, Captain Obvious!" Bakura rolled his eyes as Yami put his head down in embarrassment.

Seto just shook his head and glared at Bakura and Akefia.

"And how do you propose we find this tree house? Ryou could have moved far away from it."

"Nope! Ryou has lived in this neighborhood his entire life! So all we need to do is find the tree house!" Akefia smirked.

"Yes but we still need to know where exactly the damn thing is," Marik said.

"I thought about that too. When Ryou ran away, he ran to the park, a place with lots of trees in it, and hid there. I think he may have gone to his tree house because that is what he sees as his safe haven, or somewhere he can stay until he's sure it's safe," Bakura said with a smirk.

"How do we even know something is in there? We could be going on a wild goose chase while poor Ryou is getting tortured!" Malik said in anger.

Akefia and Bakura looked at each other.

"Well we just know." Bakura said.

"How?" Atem asked.

"Because Ryou told us that if something like this happened, he had a backup plan," Akefia sighed.

**~~Flashback before everything happened~~**

_Ryou was sitting in the living room reading a book when his lovers walked in._

"_Ryou?" Ryou looked up, "If something happens to you...and we're can't help you...would you hate us?" Bakura asked quietly._

"_What? NO!" Ryou said in shock. He could never hate his lovers! He then smiled._

"_You wouldn't have to worry if something like I was held hostage in some remote place happened." Ryou giggled, not realizing he was foretelling an event that would happen._

"_Why?" they both asked confused._

"_Well I have a...device that would help you out to tell you if I was alive or not."_

"_What?" they both raised an eyebrow._

"_Well I can't give it to you because, to be honest, I left it somewhere a long time ago in a place I would rather not return to."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Well I can't tell you that either but I can give you a hint. It's a riddle though."_

_Taking a breath Ryou repeated the riddle he knew._

_**High above the ground**_

_**In a place not to be found**_

_**Little kid rest**_

_**To get away from a mess**_

_**Hidden in a box**_

_**With only one lock**_

_**Find what you seek**_

_**When lovers hearts look meek.**_

"_Dinner anyone?" Ryou giggled. He bounced into the kitchen while Bakura and Akefia just summed up his weird behavior to be too much sugar._

**~~end flashback~~**

"We think he was talking about the tree house," Bakura said.

Everyone nodded and headed towards the park.

"When he came down from the tree, it was this one," Akefia said, pointing upwards.

The tree had a slick trunk and all the branches were at the top, except for one branch near the middle which was the one Ryou had hung off of.

"This was the only tree I saw him come out of," Bakura said, walking towards the tree.

"You have got to be kidding. That thing is at least 50 feet high!" Yami said, glaring at the tree.

While the Yami's and Seto were arguing about how to get up the tree, Yugi and Malik were talking about how to use their powers to get up the tree.

"Maybe we can make a platform somehow!" Yugi said.

"Yes, but how?" Malik questioned.

"Well...since we can control the way air, water, and light move...maybe we can change they're form," Yugi stated.

"What do you mean?"

"We could change water into ice and create a stare case or some sort of bridge!" Yugi said.

Malik thought about it, 'It seems reasonable but...'

"Wouldn't the ice be too slick?" Malik asked.

Yugi's hopeful face was replaced by a thoughtful one.

"Maybe we could use the wind the make it a little rough so it wouldn't be so slick." Yugi suggested.

Maliks eyes lit up.

"That...might actually work!" Malik and Yugi ran over and started working while the Yami's still fought.

After about thirty minutes of working on the stairs, the Yami's finally noticed the gigantic staircase and the tired Hikari.

Walking over the confused teens gave the Hikari a questioning look.

"We...are...trying to...build a...bridge…uhg!" Yugi said, as he collapsed from exhaustion.

Atem and Yami rushed over to the unconscious Yugi, while Marik let Malik rest against him on the ground.

"You guys need a break," Marik said in a serious tone, noticing how Malik was just about asleep in his arms.

"Yeah, we'll take over," Yami said running his fingers through Yugi's hair.

Bakura and Akefia watched sadly, not knowing if they could ever be like that with Ryou ever again. They had pretty much blown their chance with Ryou when they turned their backs on him when he needed it most. They felt they had used Ryou and made him think that they didn't love him with all their hearts. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Turning away, they went back to look at the massive staircase. It was almost to the top, but not quite. If someone could jump just a few feet then they would be up in the tree.

Looking at one another they nodded, Ryou had done this so how hard could it be? Dashing up the tree they were determined to find out what Ryou had meant and get him back. About halfway up the stairs they heard shouts. They came to a stop and looked down to see everyone giving them surprised looks.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Marik shouted worried for his friends.

"WE'RE GOING TO GET WHATEVER RY-RY WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Bakura shouted back and started climbing.

"GET THE HELL DOWN FROM THERE YOU MORONS, BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT! BECAUSE I'M NOT PAYING FOR YOUR HOSPITAL BILLS BECAUSE YOU DID SOMETHING THIS STUPID!" Seto yelled highly irritated.

"WE WON'T GET HURT, THEN!" Akefia called as he and Bakura started running up the stairs again.

On the ground with the others they were just shaking their heads.

"They are both morons," Yami muttered as a vein started to show on his head.

"No reason to get all worked up about it, Yami. They can be morons together, can't they?" Atem patted his back.

"Hey!" Marik called, glaring, "Those _morons_ happen to be my best friends, so can you kindly keep you unwanted stupid comments to YOURSELF!"

"Yeah, you have no right to call them morons! I bet that if you were in the same situation you would do the same thing! So if anything, YOU are the morons and hypocrites!" Malik yelled a new spark of fire in his eyes.

"They didn't mean Malik, Please forgive them," Yugi said rubbing his eyes and glared at Yami and Atem, "Though with what you said, I can't blame him for getting mad at you two."

"But-" they started.

"No buts, you two are going to lose your decks for two weeks," Yugi said stubbornly and with a glare that shut to protests about to be spoken.

"HEY!" everyone looked up, "If the two princesses, two keepers, and the shrimp are done talking!" Yami and Atem glared at their nicknames, "May we please have your Hikari finish the rest of the bridge? We all can transfer our shadow magic to them to help." Bakura asked grinning at the glares he received from Yami and Atem.

Muttering about how stupid they were and receiving a whack from Yugi, Yami and Atem pushed Yugi forward, along with Malik pulling Marik forward.

After transferring a little bit of the shadow to the two Hikari, they were done within 15 minutes.

"There!" Malik and Yugi called, only a little tired.

"Well! Let's go!" Marik dashed up the stairs.

"WAIT MARIK, I'M NOT SO SURE THAT'S A GOOD IDEA. IT MIGHT BE-" Marik crashed and slide down the stairs with a groan. "Slick…" Malik finished, sweat dropping at his Yami's antics.

Everyone started up the stair case and walked into the tree house.

"Well, let's start looking," Bakura said.

Marik tripped over a pot and fell down the stairs...again. Malik didn't even look this time.

"How about you stay down there and make sure no one's trying to climb the stairs?" Yugi suggested.

"OKAY!"

**~~I think I'll end it there~~**

**Me: Is that good?**

**Night: O-O" That's almost FOUR pages! WTF!**

**Bakura and Akefia: YOU DIDN'T LET US SAVE RY-RY!**

**Me: O-O" Next chapter? ...maybe?**

**Shadow Kitten: *Hisses and claws Night's arm***

**Night: OW! What did I do?**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW! =^-^=**

**Yami-The-Dark: Review or the ****Easter bunny cornering you into a dark alley holding a butcher knife will be the last thing you see.**

**All: O-o**


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Hi sorry for the long wait! I just didn't have any motivation because I didn't see too many reviews and was going to wait like another week before I would just forget it! But now I have new motivation!

Night: Thanks to you guys it's at...wait for it...90 reviews!

Me: *passes out*

Disclaimer: we own nothing!

~~STORY~~

Ryou saw the one person who he thought would never help him. Tea was standing at the door with a gun pointed at Jeremy's head.

"Let him go, you asshole," she said, cocking the gun.

"Why would you care, you helped me kidnap him, remember?" Jeremy stated, standing up.

"I may have helped you kidnap him, but I in no way want him be harmed," Tea said.

'Gods, she's making it hard to tell if she's on my side now or not,' Ryou thought. He noticed Jeremy had his back to him, 'Well I guess I have to pray she's on my side,' Ryou used a little of his magic to restrict Jeremy's. He must have noticed the difference because he turned to Ryou.

"You think your little spell will help you, stupid boy?" Jeremy was about to go over and kick Ryou when a gunshot was heard.

"Listen here, dickweed! I need Ryou unharmed, and if you don't listen, I will just have to end your pitiful life right here!" Tea's voice was pure hatred now.

Jeremy grumbled something and backed out of the room. Ryou made sure that the spell was in place before looking at Tea in fear. What did she need of him now? Would she kill him herself once she got what she needed? No, she said something about needing me unharmed, so what does she want?

Tea walked over and knelt down by Ryou. Ryou scooted further back into the wall he was chained to. Tea gave him a blank stare and then pulled him into a hug. Ryou gasped, he wasn't expecting that at all.

"Ryou, I am so sorry. I know I have been a jerk, and even that doesn't make anything better," Tea pulled back, looking at him with guilt beyond comprehension. "I'm just glad I got here before he hurt you in that way again," Tea pulled him into another hug.

"H-how did you know-" Ryou was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"I did quite a bit of research when I was at an old man's house, and found out what he did to you. Oh, I am so sorry I put you through this again," Tea had pulled back after un-chaining him and now had tears running down her face.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Ryou said with a small, sad smile.

Tea gave one back and stood up.

"Come on while the bastard still thinks I'm on his side," Tea grabbed his hand and they ran out of the house. It was the same house the explosion that killed his whole family was at. It had been rebuilt, but you could still see the damage.

Running to the small VW bug in the driveway, Ryou and Tea hopped in. Tea started up the car and started down the long stretch of dirt road.

"It's a good thing my parents happened to own part of this land, so when I did the research I found out that the house had been rebuilt because it is partly on our land," Tea explained before Ryou could ask how she found him, "And he was stupid enough to tell me where the explosion was."

Ryou looked at her confused. "I just have one question. Why? Why did you do that to me in school?"

Tea sighed and had a shameful look on her face, "Because I'm a jealous bitch."

Ryou looked at her for a few more minutes and Tea was starting to get uncomfortable, "No," Ryou simply said and Tea gave him a confused look.

"No? Ryou, I hurt you beyond anything I could give back. I did it out of jealousy!"

"No...I think you just did it because you want something like I had. To have a person love you and hold you. That's fine, and you thought that Bakura and Akefia loved you more than me so you were subconsciously trying to help me from heartbreak when you accidently pushed it faster. And soon became obsessed with them," Ryou said while Tea looked at him in shock.

'How the hell can he say that so simply? To him, this is like just talking about the weather!' Tea thought.

"Yeah, I guess, but that doesn't make up for the fact that I got you sent to that awful man's place!"

"No, but you saving me from him does," Ryou said with a smile.

Tea sighed, "Ryou, you should hate my guts and want me dead, not be trying to make me feel better. Sometimes you are just too forgiving. I owe you big time!" Tea said.

Ryou giggled."You can repay me by not crashing the car into trees, how's that?"

Tea blinked and looked in front of her and noticed that she was coming up to a bunch of trees, fast. Tea swerved and narrowly missed the trees. After that, Tea decided it was best to keep her eyes on the road.

~The gang~

Everyone had searched the tree house and finally found something.

"What's this?" Yami held up a pendent that had a ruby in the middle, surrounded by gold on a silver chain. The ruby seemed to radiate just pure life.

Bakura and Akefia came over to it and gasped. The way the energy felt was definitely Ryou's life force. The good thing was it was very strong and it seemed to have a happy feel to it.

"That has to be it!" Bakura said.

"Yeah, there's no mistaking it!" Akefia said as he held it.

"Okay, let's go home and see if we can use this to find Ryou!" Malik said, coming over and looking at the beautiful gem.

They all nodded and headed down. When they reached the ground, they first noticed a lot of unconscious kids and then noticed a very innocent looking Marik. They all gave him an accusing look while he just tilted his head and gave the most innocent look.

"What?"

"Marik!" Malik walked over and grabbed him by his ear while he dragged him to Ryou's house. The others just sighed.

"Remind me again how they're a couple," Yami asked.

"That is something I don't think even Ra himself knows," Atem said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and started to follow the two blonds.

Everyone shrugged and followed as well.

~house~

Everyone went to the house and had decided just to wait until tomorrow to start looking again, as it was about 9pm. Everyone but Marik and Malik had left.

"Can we stay the night?" Malik asked, as he noticed it was getting really late.

"Yeah, you two can have the guest room," Akefia sighed as he trudged up the stairs, and Bakura looked after him sadly.

"Thank you," Marik said as he stood up, but instead of going up stair he walked over and just started rubbing his back. "We promise you we will find Ryou, okay?"

Malik walked over and gave Bakura a hug. "Yeah, and then you, Akefia, Marik, and I will beat the crap out of that Jeremy guy!" Bakura looked down and smirked at this.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I think it's time we all head to bed," Marik stood up and helped Malik up. Bakura nodded and followed them up the stairs.

Bakura slipped into his and Akefia's room, "Kefi?"

"Eh?" Akefia grunted sadly.

"We will find Ry-Ry, okay?"

Akefia looked up at him, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because if he is still alive, then we can find him," Bakura crawled under the sheets and rested his head on Akefia's chest, and started to purr a little when Akefia rubbed his head.

"You are so much like a kitty cat."

"I thought I asked you not to call me that?"

"No, you asked Malik to stop calling you fluffy...and he didn't," Akefia smirked.

"Aw, shut up!" Bakura curled up next to Akefia and closed his eyes. He didn't realize, it but he had started purring again.

"Kitty."

"I ain't a kitty!"

~Ryou and Tea~

They had reached a little city and found a small hotel. They paid for a two bedroom and bathroom room with dinner and breakfast. Once in the room, they had a silent dinner and went to sleep.

~~OKAY, END~~

Me: *twitches*

Night: She is just happy about how many reviews she got.

Fluffy: She also wanted us to tell you she doesn't ship Ryou/Tea, so no worries, okay?

Night: The next chapter should be interesting! How will the gang take it that Tea saved Ryou?

Me: *wakes up* OMR! I FORGOT! Yami-The-Dark IS MY BETA! PLEASE THANK HER ON HOW AWESOME SHE IS! ALSO R&R PLEASE!

Yami: That's me! Also, review or I will have to terminate you with extreme prejudice.

Me: You know, you never hear of anyone terminating with mild prejudice, do you?

Fluffy: Did you guys just make a littlekuriboh joke?

Both: *smile inocently* maybe~


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Why must I say it? *sighs* fine I don't own Yugioh. THERE NOW SHUT IT AND READ YOU LAWERS!**

**~~Why me? -_-"~~**

Ryou and Tea were driving down the road again, but on a decent road this time. Ryou had noticed something kind of strange about Tea. She didn't talk much unless spoken to, and her eyes were clouded over, almost as if she was just not there.

"Tea?" Ryou asked.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tea coldly responded.

This is when Ryou got a dangerous idea, "It's about me, Bakura, and Akefia, isn't it?"

Tea's eyes unclouded slightly, and her lips turned up into an evil grin.

"Whatever do you mean?" she said in a way too innocent voice.

"Tea, are you still jealous?" Ryou asked, slightly shaking by the look he was receiving.

"No, no, I'm not jealous anymore."

"Okay, then what's wrong-"

"I'm down right furious, you little slut!" Tea slammed on her brakes in the middle of forest path, which is a road that goes through the deepest part of the forest, a road no one goes on, and few people know even about it.

"Do you not realize how much I hate you? YOU get Bakura AND Akefia! YOU gained their love without even trying, while I have worked for it! Why should YOU get them without doing anything and leave ME with NOTHING!" Tea shouted at him.

Ryou was shaking in his seat, 'What is she going to do to me?'

"Well," Tea started laughing an evil little laugh, "In order to win you must...eliminate the competition, no?"

Ryou went wide eyed and got out of the car as quick as he could. He started running down the way he came from, hoping to run into another car to help him. He could hear Tea getting out of her car, and when he looked back she was pointing the gun at him. Running quicker, he saw a van coming down towards him, and he started to wave his arms franticly hoping to get their attention. The silver van stopped, and he thanked the gods it did, but when he saw who resided in it he wished he had just taken his chances in the woods.

Jeremy sat there with a big grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little runaway, perhaps?"

"Sir, I did as you asked now please let me kill him!" Tea came up and whined at Jeremy who simply chuckled.

"All in due time. You made the call, right?"

"Yes, they are on their way to get him from the house now."

"Excellent. Let us go before we miss our guest. Shove him in the back and make sure he' locked up tight," Jeremy waved his hand in front of Tea's eyes and they got more cloudy.

"Yes master."

**~~at the house while Ryou and Tea were at the motel.~~**

Ring Ring Ring Ring!

Seto picked up his phone and went out of the room to talk.

"I wonder who would be calling him THIS late at night?" Bakura said, looking towards the kitchen where Seto had gone.

"I don't know, but I think it's best not to bug him with questions about it, tomb robber," Yami said.

Marik and Malik flashed glares at Yami and stood up.

"And why does Mr. 'I'm the pharaoh so you should do whatever I say because I'm a stuck up brat' get to mock Bakura for just asking a simple question?" Marik asked, glaring at Yami.

Akefia stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think everyone's had a long enough day, let's all head to bed," Akefia said, hoping to avoid a fight between the two Yami sitting in the room.

Seto walked back in with a confused look on his face. Everyone looked at him to ask what was wrong when he spoke, "Tea called from a motel about 10 miles from here, saying she had Ryou at an old house near there," Seto looked at all of them, as they had hope in their eyes as well as confusion. "The problem is, there are no old houses out there except for the one that burned down about 10 years ago," everyone's faces fell as they sat in thought.

"Wait why would TEA call?" Malik asked.

"I don't know, but we can think about it tomorrow, we can't get there and pass out from fatigue before rescuing Ryou," Seto said before anyone asked to just drive down there now.

Malik and Yugi pouted while the rest just looked frustrated.

"Fine," Atem sighed while he stood with Yugi and Yami, "We need to check up on grandpa anyways, so I guess see you tomorrow then," they all left, and the rest just looked at each other.

"Well, I need to go to and check up on Mokuba to make sure he didn't get into the candy stash...again," Seto shuttered in remembrance and left, while the others just sweat dropped.

"Um...okay?" Malik said once Seto had left.

"You guys want to spend the night? It's late, so we don't want you walking home alone," Bakura asked.

"Don't think we're old enough to take care of ourselves, Baku-Baku?" Marik teased, then looked at Malik, "Before you know it, he'll be putting us in diapers and giving us baby bottles!" they both laughed and Akefia chuckled.

"KEFI!" Bakura exclaimed, "You agree with them?"

"No, it's just kind of funny to imagine you in a dress mumming these two!" Akefia said, laughing.

Bakura pouted, then looked at Malik and got an evil idea, "Malik~!" he called in a singsong voice.

"Yea-" he replied, a laugh in-between words, "Yeah?"

"Artex," Bakura smirked while Malik stopped and Marik looked over.

Malik was silent for a few moments, before screaming, "ARTEX YOU STUPID HORSE!"

Everyone covered their ears as Malik continued screaming about Artex being dead. Marik looked at him and got an idea, then smirked. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Malik, and he immediately shut up. Pulling away from a very dazed Malik.

"You-but-when-how-" Malik stuttered over his words and looked at Marik.

"Love you!" Marik said, then glomped him.

"AWWW!" Akefia and Bakura both cooed in a mocking tone. Marik and Malik glared at him.

"Oh...did we ruin the moment?" Bakura asked.

"KINDA!" both tan Egyptians said while glaring.

Akefia and Bakura ran away screaming that the room was still open, Marik chased them around the house with a ball of shadow magic, and Malik went to the kitchen to make some tea **(A/N and no he didn't catch Tea, we mean the kind that you drink and is not blood!)**

**~~End for now~~**

Me: Well, I've been REALLY busy lately so I haven't gotten much time to write, plus the fact that my laptop won't let me upload from there, so I have to email it to myself, save it, edit it from my main computer, save it again (saving takes FOREVER on my main computer), then send it to Yami-The-Dark *huggels* she's awesome!, then save it AGAIN! Then upload it and wait, so because I don't have much time to myself, except for, like, 3am to 6am, but even then I have to work on my school stuff that my parents bought me so XP

Night: In short, she has a lot on her hands, but she is having fun and trying her best to post new chapters as quickly as possible! ALSO! THANK YOU MALIKNJAYFREAK FOR GIVING FALL BACK...back! XD

Me: *huggles reviewers* you don't hate me, do you?

Fluffy: R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: HI!**

**Night: Frig, I thought you died last time. -_-"**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OURSELVES!**

**Yami: I owned your mom last night. **

**Me: DID NOT!**

**All: O-o **

**~~What should I put here?~~**

Ryou was thrown into the dark cell that he had been put in when he was little. Chained to the wall, he hung in the dark. Thanks to his cat-like eyesight, he was able to see perfectly clear, though it was a little dimmer.

He then got an idea that made him smirk, which he didn't do too often and usually scared the crud out of everyone. 'The damn fool forgot I could change my form,' Ryou carefully changed and dropped to the floor. Standing up, he looked around for anything useful. He found a paper clip abandon on the floor. 'How stupid can he be? I mean really? I know this used to be an office, but he's just an idiot that has his ego to high,' Ryou changed back into his normal form and picked the lock. 'Thank you for the lessons, Bakura!'

Poking his head out, he heard voices in the living room but saw the back door just in front of him. Gently walking over, he unlocked the door and dashed out, but closed the door behind him. 'Suckers!' Ryou thought as he dashed down the road that Tea had taken, the sun was high by now and he was glad he could hide in the trees.

Running along the road but keeping hidden in the trees, he saw a large limo go down the road. 'What is that doing over here? Oh well, who cares, I need to get to Bakura and Akefia. I just need to say I forgive them.'

After about half an hour of running, he saw a small town and ran even faster, though he was tired and ready to pass out. He ran towards the closes taxi and hailed it over. Digging into his pocket he pulled out Jeremy's wallet and handed the man a $100 bill. 'I think I'm becoming Bakura and Akefia's little thief.'

"Keep the change just get me here," Ryou said handing the man a sheet of paper with the address to Seto's house on it.

"Umm, Okay sir."

The drive there didn't take but ten minutes, and Ryou barley waited for the car to stop before he opened the door and dashing up to the gates. He pushed the talk button and got Mokuba on.

"Hello, Kaiba Mansion, how can I help?"

"Mokuba! It's Ryou and I-"

"RYOU! SETO AND THE OTHER ARE FREAKING OUT OVER YOU!"

"I had a feeling they were. Look, I need some help in contacting your brother, is he in?"

"No, but come in!"

The gates opened and Ryou went in. Once at the door, it was flung open and Ryou was hit and thrown sideways while Mokuba tried to glomp him where he was before and fell on his face.

"Well that didn't work well," Mokuba stated as he sat up rubbing his head.

"You think?" Ryou popped his head out of a rose bush and had a very pained look on his face.

"Oh, so that's what I hit with the door."

"THAT?" Ryou said, clearly offended.

"Uhhh, phone?"

"Sorry, just a lot has happened lately and I'm kinda stressed," Ryou said giving an apologetic look.

"It's, okay though, I'm sure being in a rose bush doesn't help to much either, huh?" Mokuba giggled. Ryou giggled as well and got out of the bush with Mokuba's help.

"Let's go call my big bro and get them back here!" Mokuba said, then looked at Ryou and noticed how tired he was, "Or we can just wait."

"No, I think I will be okay. Let's just call them and give them the heads up that I'm back," Ryou said and they headed in.

Ryou gave a long whistled as he looked at how big the interior was, "How do you not get lost?"

"Eh, you get used to it," Mokuba shrugged and handed him a phone.

Ryou dialed in Seto's number and he immediately picked up.

"What do you need Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"It's not Mokuba." Ryou said quietly. Seto was silent for several seconds and he could hear voices in that background asking what was the matter.

"Um let me give you to Bakura and Akefia." Seto said in a very stunned voice. He could hear the shuffling of the phone as Seto handed it off.

"Yes?" Akefia said and Ryou nearly squealed at hearing his voice again.

"What do you want?" Bakura said coldly and Ryou nearly fainted, not caring that Bakura sounded quiet irritated and a little sad, he was to happy to just hear them again.

"Hey, guess who!" Ryou said with a giggle.

Both Bakura and Akefia were silent before the phone went to skype. Ryou held the phone out in front of him, and when he saw Bakura and Akefia's face he did pass out.

"Uhhhh? What?" Bakura said clearly shaking with just pure joy and relief.

"Ry-Ry?" Akefia asked in the same state.

Mokuba took the phone out of Ryou's hands and pointed it towards Ryou who was on the ground.

"I think he's just happy that he got to see you," Mokuba poked Ryou with his foot, and he moaned something about Kefi and Kura are back, or something along those lines, "I think he might be out for awhile," Mokuba sweat dropped as he turned the phone back to himself.

"Well we'll be there shortly," Seto had taken the phone back, much to Bakura and Akefia's dislike.

"Ok! See you when you get home, bro!" Mokuba hung up and looked at Ryou.

"Why couldn't you have just passed out on the couch?" he sighed and called over a few servants to move him to the couch. "Well now I want some candy!" Mokuba smirked and ran off to his secret candy stash, leaving the servants to pale at the thought of the young boy on a sugar high.

"Should we hide?" one asked.

"Um, yeah," another said as they all went to hide from Mokuba.

**~Were we left off with Bakura and the others~**

That night Malik and Marik were lying in bed cuddling. Malik was lying on Marik's chest while Marik had his arms wrapped lovingly around Malik's waist. Malik looked up and saw Marik lost in his thoughts.

"Marik? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Mal."

"No, it's not nothing. You're thinking about them, huh?"

Marik sighed; his hikari always could read him like an open book. Wrapping his arms a little tighter around Malik he buried his face in the soft hair and nodded sadly.

"It's okay."

"No it's not, Mal. How can I stay with you when my heart is also with them?"

"Because I'm in the same boat and feel the same towards them."

"I-I just don't know what to do. All these feelings coming at me are just so confusing and frustrating. I don't know how to vent them out," Marik had tears running down his face that were falling into Malik's hair. Malik rubbed his back soothingly and held Marik tighter. Sitting up, he brought Marik into his lap and just let his cry into his chest.

"Shhh, it's fine, Marik. The feelings are just natural, I promise that they will get easier to handle."

Marik looked up, "You think so?"

Malik smiled down with a loving gaze and gently kissed Marik's head, "I know so, love. I know so."

They moved to their earlier position and went to sleep in complete and utter peace, knowing that they mattered to someone, knowing that they were cared and loved, and most of all, knowing that they were needed.

**~AWW ain't fluffy cute! Now the next morning!~**

Bakura and Akefia were up about an hour before the sun was supposed, to rise and rushing around to get ready to leave. They had packed everything they thought they needed.

Two machine guns, four pistols, 8 dagger's (Bakura's idea), twin blade machetes, and a whole lot of ammo.

"Okay!" Akefia said, loading his pistols with a click. "Let's go get our Ry-Ry kitten back!"

"Ry-Ry kitten?" Bakura asked confused.

"Well, he is a kitten so I figured Ry-Ry kitten," Akefia said with a shrug.

"I think we should just use them at different times, not at the same. A nickname is supposed to be just easier to say and Ry-Ry kitten, while cute, is just a big mouthful, you know?"

"True, but let's get Ryou back and ask then, okay?"

"You just hate it when I'm right."

"That I do. That I do," Akefia nodded.

Seto's limo pulled up just as Marik and Malik came down the stair. It was about midday.

"Okay! Ry, here we come!" Marik said.

They all got in the car with Seto, Joey, Yami, and Atem. Yugi's lovers had told Yugi to stay home, saying it was just too dangerous. They all headed out not saying anything and were there in no time.

"Ok let's get him back," Malik said, holding a long samurai sword.

"Where'd you get the sword?" Joey asked with his baseball bat.

"Hammerspace!"**(1)** Malik said hyped up on sugar.

They headed in and noticed that Jeremy was kinda freaking out, while Tea just looked a little nervous. They busted in and pinned both before either could do anything.

"Where's Ryou, you assholes, and we may make your deaths less painful," Bakura said, pushing his dagger a little into Jeremy's neck. Akefia had his arms while Atem had his legs. Joey was pinning Tea threatening the same thing bringing his bat above his head ready to swing down. Seto was holding her arms while Yami had her legs.

"I always knew you wanted to get between my legs. Call your friends off and we can have some fun," Tea said in a seductive voice, while Yami wanted to puke.

"Tea, you are a slut and a whore and no way in hell would I even consider doing such a thing with you. You are disgusting and a horrible person for even trying to get between peoples relationships and you need to just rot in hell with the other sick bastards of this world!" Yami said with such hatred that Tea started shaking badly.

"That's it, Yami, tell the bitch off!" Bakura said throwing and evil smirk at Yami who gave one back and continued insulting Tea into tears.

"Now are you going to tell us what you have done with Ryou, or am I gonna have to cut off some limbs?" Bakura asked sweetly.

"W-we d-don't kn-know! He-he escaped!" Tea stammered while Jeremy just glared at her.

"Fine, but you aren't going to live much longer, you know," Marik glared and smirked with amusement at the fear he could see in Jeremy's eyes. Akefia restrained his powers and chained him to a wall next to Tea.

"I think we should let our monsters handle this," Atem suggested.

"You just don't want to get dirty," Malik rolled his eyes.

"Hey this is a new shirt, and I'd prefer not to ruin it so soon." Atem said.

"Hey, I never said I disagreed," Malik said with a shrug.

The Yami opened the shadow realm and dragged Tea and Jeremy in. They called all their monsters and sat back and watched the show. Ra, Blue eyes, Mystical Beast of Serket, Flaming swords man, Diabound, and Necrofear all were beating the living crud out of the two.

Akefia and Bakura looked behind them when they heard footsteps, and saw a Ryou's favorite monster walking up looking pissed.

"Hi, Change of Heart, wanna help?" Bakura asked calmly.

The monster shot him an evil smirk and formed a long sword in her hands, while walking towards Jeremy. The other monsters noticed her and knew the placement in their master's hearts of its owners, so they backed off to let her through. First she went to Tea.

"You have caused master Ryou to cry and grieve over his losses, and brought back memories he needed to forget," she brought the sword above her head and slashed down Tea's arms and legs causing them to fall off but leave her alive. Her blood spread everywhere, much to the pleasure of the usually kind and gentle hearted monster.

"You are a disgrace to human kind, and the gods want nothing to do with you, while hell cannot hold a soul so foul as yourself. You shall wander forever in the depths of your past and be brought only grief until your soul is less foul so you can be brought to the deepest pits of hell to rot and die while your skin seers off and you are nothing but a pile of dust," the monster promised with such a flame in her eyes that Tea looked at the other monsters just to avoid her gaze.

The monster stood and looked at the other monsters and nodded for them to go ahead and finish her off. She turned to Jeremy who was looking a little shaken from what she had just said to Tea, wondering what she will condemn him to. Looking down she just shook her head.

"You have cause Ryou so much grief in his life. I wonder what lies in your soul to do such a thing to my poor master," she knelt down and shoved her hand into Jeremy's body searching his soul for just a small spark of light. She found none and stood.

"You are more of a disgrace than the other one. How can you even live with no light? You shall be replayed the memories of your past, forever made to redo them until you have become nothing but a lifeless doll, and then perhaps death will make its way to you, but I wouldn't hold my breath if you would have any by then," she stood again and didn't even nod to the other monsters to attack, they just did when she walked away.

The screams continued and soon everyone was board of them. They looked at Change of Heart, and she nodded, motioning for everyone to move so she could finish them. She had no emotion but anger as she brought down her swords, piercing their chests and effectively putting them in the places she had said they would go. Turning, she looked at Bakura and Akefia who were about to leave.

"Wait!" she called and the two looked back as she ran up, "Master has a message for you!" she hugged each of them tightly and explained how Ryou forgave both of them and how he should have been more open with them.

They rubbed her head and smiled, "Well we'll reply next time we see him, okay?" Bakura asked with a smile which he got one back from Change of Heart. "Yes! Yes, do so!" she said and then ran off to find Diabound and Necrofear to hang out with.

They chuckled and walked out to see a very stunned Seto. He looked over at them and motioned for them to come closer.

"Um, let me give you to Bakura and Akefia," Seto said in a very stunned voice. Bakura and Akefia both gave him confused looks as they were handed the phone.

"Yes?" Akefia said.

"What do you want?" Bakura said coldly.

"Hey guess who!" a very familiar voice said with a giggle.

Both Bakura and Akefia were silent before they switched the phone to skype. They held the phone out in front of them and only got a glimpse of Ryou before the phone went skidding across the floor.

"Uhhhh? What?" Bakura said clearly shaking with just pure joy and relief.

"Ry-Ry?" Akefia asked in the same state.

Mokuba took the phone out of Ryou's hands and pointed it towards Ryou who was on the ground.

"I think he's just happy that he got to see you," Mokuba poked Ryou with his foot, and he moaned something about Kefi and Kura are back, or something along those lines, "I think he might be out for awhile," Mokuba sweat dropped as he turned the phone back to himself.

"Well we'll be there shortly," Seto had taken the phone back, much to Bakura and Akefia's dislike.

"Okay! See you when you get home, bro!" Mokuba hung up.

"RY-RY'S BACK!" Akefia and Bakura shouted happily.

"REALLY, WHERE?" Marik and Malik asked excited.

"Over at Seto's place, come on!" Joey said, already in the limo.

Everyone else followed and got in as well. Soon they were at Seto's house, and they opened the door to a very strange sight.

Every servant was huddled in a corner while Mokuba was running around destroying the house. A lot of empty soda candy and candy bags lined the floor, and a few maids were twitching on the ground screaming about psychotic kids. Everyone sweat dropped and Mokuba looked over at them.

"RYOU'SUPSTAIRS!" he yelled, and Seto just nodded.

"I believe he said Ryou was upstairs. You guys go find him while Joey, Yami, Atem, and I try to calm down Mokuba," Seto said with his eye twitching at the state of just this room, not even wanting to look at the rest of the house. Everyone nodded and went to do what they were told.

Bakura. Akefia, Marik, and Malik didn't have to look long, as they found Ryou in the first room, asleep peacefully.

Sensing he was being watched, Ryou woke up and slowly opened his eyes to meet relived faces. He remembered who they were and immediately glomped all of them and sobbed in relief.

"Kura! Kefi! Mar! Mal! Oh gods, you don't know how much I missed you!" Ryou sobbed.

They all smiled at Ryou and rubbed his back soothingly. Ryou couldn't control his ears and tail and they came out, startling Marik and Malik. Ryou looked up wondering why they had stopped and was even more confused at the startled looks he received, until he realized his ears and tail had been let out. He quickly hid behind Bakura and Akefia scared that they would think he was a freak.

Marik and Malik noticed the reaction and gave Ryou and apologetic look as they knelt down in front of him. Slowly, Malik reached out his hand and looked at Ryou who nodded. Malik smiled and scratched the soft fluffy ears with a smile. Marik looked at Ryou and Ryou just nodded, and Marik rand his hand down Ryou's tail. Ryou couldn't help it and he purred at the feeling he was getting.

Marik and Malik smiled more while Bakura and Akefia had to stifle laughs at how Ryou was acting.

"Ryou, you are so..." Malik paused then glomped Ryou, "CUTE! OH MY RA, HOW CAN ONE BOY BE THIS CUTE!? YOU ARE CUTE AS A HUMAN AND NOW YOU'RE ALSO A KITTEN! IS THERE ANYTHING THIS BOY DOESN'T HAVE!?" Malik asked as he nuzzled Ryou and petted his hair.

"Malik, I think he's turning blue," Marik chuckled, pulling Ryou out of his grasp much to Malik's disappointment.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked remembering his promise to Change of Heart.

Ryou looked up at his as Bakura and Akefia pulled him into a heartfelt hug, "You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault. You were scared and had good reason to be," Akefia said.

Ryou looked up at both of them, "Thank you, thank you all so much! I love you Akefia, Bakura I just love you guys so much."

**~~end for now~~**

**(1): Look up not so great outdoors by indecisivepancake on deviantart! That's where I got the word and now use it for just about everything whenever I have a really random thing in my hand I yells quote unquote "HAMERSPANCE HAS GIVEN ME YET ANOTHER GIFT! BOW DOWN TO IT!" XD**

**Me: Yes, that was the end of Jeremy and Tea, so they won't make another appearance.**

**Fluffy: *sniffles* I can't believe the story is almost trough! R&R *sniffles* pwease?**

**Yami: Haha! She was going to tell you some big news, but I'm evil and removed it to keep you in suspense! Let's just say you REALLY want to stay tuned!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: *sniffles* Well this is it guys. *cries into Nights shoulder***

**Night: *sighs and pats head* Yeah, yeah, but you still have like 5 other stories to work on.**

**Fluffy: *sniffles* We don't own anything but ourselves and the plot.**

**~~ON WITH THE STORY!~~**

Marik and Malik both had watched the scene, and were happy they were finally reunited.

"Well I guess we'll be going now." Malik stated, looking at the three.

"Yeah, I need to get to sleep or else Malik says I get _really_ cranky in the morning," Marik said, stretching noticing it was getting late.

Now Ryou had been through a LOT, as you probably can guess, and he knew something was up with them, and until everyone was happy he wouldn't be happy.

"How about you guys stay at our house since it's closer?" Ryou said, "And no, you wouldn't be a burden," Ryou added, seeing them about to object.

Both sighed while Akefia and Bakura gave Ryou confused looks. Ryou simply smiled and walked out with Marik and Malik behind him. Bakura and Akefia looked at each other and shrugged; they were just happy Ryou was back and they were getting another chance. They walked out and drove home with them.

At the house, Marik and Malik went straight to bed. The other three chose to sit and watch a movie, in which Ryou fell asleep halfway through it and curled up onto Akefia who was please and wrapped his arms around him. Bakura got jealous and curled up on the other side of Akefia, who pulled the two closer and also went to sleep after the movie ended.

**~Marik and Malik~**

They had decided to just lie in bed and cuddle until they went to sleep at 11pm.

**~In the morning~**

Marik and Malik awoke to the door opening and Ryou bringing them their breakfast.

"Thanks, Ryou! It looks delicious!" they exclaimed and dug in. Ryou giggled.

"No problem, but I do have one question," Ryou waited for them to look up at him, " Why are you guys acting so funny? I mean, you guys are trying to avoid us. Did Bakura or Akefia do anything to you while I was gone? If they did, I'll-"

"No they didn't!" Malik blurted out quickly. Ryou paused then looked at them softly.

"Then why? Did I do something?" Ryou's eyes were pricking with tears, and the two couldn't stop the glomp- the-living-heck-out-of-Ryou urge. Ryou squeaked as he was tackled to the ground and snuggled.

"What are you guys doing?" Ryou giggled as their snuggling tickled. The two on top looked down at him and looked slightly worried, "Huh?" Ryou asked. Malik started crying first and hid his head in Ryou's chest. Marik looked sadly at him and gave a sorry look to Ryou, who looked confused at the mass of platinum blond hair on his chest. Ryou tried to calm Malik by patting his back softly.

"I'm so sorry, Ryou," Malik said, looking helplessly at Ryou who simply gave a small smile to him.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad," Ryou said, hugging Malik.

"Ryou we-we...oh forget it!" Marik yelled and crashed his lips to Ryou's, who looked a little startled before kissing back slightly. Marik pulled away surprised.

"Ry-Ryou, y-you-?" Marik was cut off by Ryou laughing.

"I knew you guys liked me for awhile, and I was waiting for you guys to make the first move when you felt comfortable!" Ryou said, giving a quick peck to Malik's cheek.

"S-So does this m-mean we're like...you know...together?" Malik asked sheepishly.

Ryou made himself look like he was thinking.

"Well, we still need to get Bakura and Akefia to agree," Ryou said with a smirk.

"You mean like a fivesome?" Marik concluded with a nod.

"Yes, I think it would work and I know that they feel something for you," Ryou said, still smirking.

"…okay, stop that, you look creepy, Ry." Malik said, looking worried.

"So how do we get them to like us?" Marik asked.

"Well I can hear them coming up the stairs, so when they open the door, glomp them!" Ryou smiled while the other two were about to protest when the door flew open.

"Ryou, are you okay? We hear a thump and-" they started.

"GUYS, NOW!" Ryou yelled, and they were glomped by two things that were platinum and yelling something like their names.

"AHHHHH!" they both screamed as they fell to the floor with two blonde nuzzling them.

"What are you DOING?!" Akefia shouted.

Marik and Malik looked up, slightly hurt, while Ryou looked a little angry.

"What's with the looks?" Bakura asked warily.

Marik looked up at Akefia and slowly got off him, and helped Malik up. The two left the room and went downstairs. Bakura and Akefia shared a confused glance before looking to Ryou for answers.

Ryou sighed, "You two seriously didn't realize?"

"Realize what?" Akefia asked.

"Ask them. I'm sure they'll tell you," Ryou sighed.

Bakura and Akefia rush down stairs to find out what Ryou was talking about, and saw their friends laying on the couch. Malik was sobbing into Marik's chest while Marik was just crying and holding him.

"They hate us. There's no hope for us with them," Malik sobbed.

"Shhh, I'm sure Ryou will explain it or something and all will be okay," oh, how much he wished to believe that himself.

"But if they know they'll hate us, won't they?" Malik said.

Bakura and Akefia finally put two and two together and walked over, "So that's it," Akefia said, and the two jumped, not expecting them right there, "You guys like us?"

Malik was the first to speak, "Yeah. Please don't hate us!"

"We don't," Bakura said, raising and eyebrow.

"W-what?" Marik asked, obviously confused.

"We," Bakura said as he lent in.

"Don't," Akefia continued also leaning in.

They both gave Marik and Malik a quick kiss and pulled back from the stunned couple.

"Hate you," they said together.

"Finally," Ryou said from the stairs, leaning on the wall, "I was starting to get worried that you guys had lost your brains or something," Ryou laughed, coming over and sitting himself in Marik's lap.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"We have school, Ry, remember?" Malik asked.

Ryou's eyes went wide as he read the clock, which read 2am.

"OH NO! I FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL! IM SO BEHIND IN MY CLASSES WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Ryou was now running around the mansion like a maniac before Seto came in, VERY annoyed about being woken up by a screaming Ryou.

"Shut up and I'll pay them to fix your grades," He said, irritably walking off.

**THE END**

**Me: Well, this is it, guys. *sniffs***

**Night: You have other stories to work on, go work on them!**

**Me: Yeah, if you want more fractureshipping look on at my stories, it's in there!**

**Night: We hope you enjoyed this and we'd also like to thank our wonderful Beta who put up with us till the end! *hands a bunch of Rottweiler puppies* Here you go!**

**Yami: hehehehehehehe *rolls around on the ground, snuggling the puppies***

**Fluffy: More stories are on the way, so keep a look out. For them!**

**All: BYE!**

**Me: First completed story!**

**Night: Come on we have to let them go read the others!**

**Me: But-!**

**Night: No.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Fluffy: R&R pwease!**

**Yami: A little humor for the end: She misspelled 'Bakura' as 'baker' a few times and 'Marik' as 'Mario' once and described Malik's hair as 'plutonium blonde.'**

**Me: *pouts* I was doing it on my cruddy phone that thinks it knows what I'm spelling!**


End file.
